Nemo
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: A girl found in the ocean with no memory returns to her uncle and her best friend aboard the venture. During the adventure she must learn her past to safe not only her self but an old friend. Will she b able 2 do it or choose her love instead.
1. Long Lost Friend

_**

* * *

**_

+Long Lost Friend+

A young girl hung on dearly to a floating log in the middle of the ocean. The water lapped against her nearly making her loose grip of it. Her face was littered with confusion of how she had gotten there or who she was. Visions slowly came back to her as if they had been poured straight into her brain.

_A long huge roar rang in her ears as she felt herself slip of the edge of a cliff while people pushed her toward it. The people looked like they were tribal men and women with evil looks on their faces. They seemed angry with her, but she didn't know why. All the sudden some huge mass jumped over a wall and the people began to scatter, and in that instance she slipped and fell. She managed to grab a root and hang on for dear life though. The mass peaked over the ridge and reached a large primal hand out toward her. She tried to reach for it, but slipped and fell to the depths of the ocean while a loud roar erupted from the ridge. _

The girl couldn't remember anything but that. Slowly the storm died down as well as the waves and she slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**-****Venture****-**

Englehorn stood on deck enjoying the day after the storm. The sun shone brilliantly and the waves were calm and serene. Hayes kept an eye out for him though just incase. Everyone on the ship was relaxing including their newest member they had found a year ago down below in the cargo hold. They all called him Jimmy and that's all they knew about him. He was about 12 years old, and he was a bit skittish, but he proved his worth on the ship and he constantly was a help. They mainly kept him on lookout in the crow's nest since the job had been the only one that had been unoccupied at the time. Hayes had become like a farther to the boy. The boy clung to him like barnacles to an unclean ship. Hayes was often caught teaching the boy about the sea and telling him stories. The boy completely adored Mister Hayes

"Captain!" Englehorn was brought out his thoughts by Mister Hayes.

"Yes Hayes," Englehorn called.

"There's something out there, port side," Hayes called. Enlgehorn squinted to look and noticed something floating out there closely. He took out a small telescope and peered through it. Surprisingly what he found almost made his stomach turn!

"Hayes get down here and help me get a lifeboat ready," Hayes complied and immediately disappeared. Englehorn raced to the lifeboats and began readying one. When Hayes got there he began helping him along with Jimmy who had followed him.

"Jimmy come along with me I may need your strength," the boy looked at him timidly but complied all the same. As soon as the boat dropped they began to row on out toward the thing that seemed to hover in the sea unmoving.

"What is it sir," Jimmy asked cautiously as they made their way upon it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya," Englehorn said as he stopped the boat right in front of it. Englehorn bent over and yelled for Jimmy to help hoist whatever it was in. Once the thing was pulled in Jimmy could easily see it was a girl no older than his age. She looked worn and torn. She had barely nothing on covering her except for something covering her chest and a short skirt like underwear covering her lower parts. Her hair was soaking wet and matted with dirt and seaweed, but it wasn't hard to tell that she had brownish blond hair. Her skin had several bruises and cuts on it. The one thing though that attracted both of his and the captain's attention was the necklace made of bones around her neck and the few tattoos on her.

"Who is she sir," Jimmy asked.

"I don't know boy, I don't know," Englehorn said laying a blanket over her after checking if she was alive or not. She was. As they slowly rowed back to the ship the whole crew was on deck watching as they approached. Englehorn attached ropes to a chain that slowly pulled them up. As soon as they were up people began helping them get the girl out of the boat.

"Hayes help me get her to my cabin and Jimmy get the Medic," they both listened and began doing their duties. Within an hour the girl was clean, dry, bandaged, and in a large T-shirt to cover her, and she was laying on Englehorn's bed. He was still trying to piece together who she was. It was obvious that she hadn't been shipwrecked due to the look of what she had been wearing, but she didn't exactly look like a tribal person either. How she had survived that long out there in the sea was a mystery to him.

Jimmy sat beside her keeping an eye on her while Englehorn went back to his work and Hayes went back to his own. Jimmy continued to stare at her as if she was suddenly going to jump up and start talking and explaining what had happened, but she didn't. Her breathing stayed steady signaling she was in a deep sleep. Jimmy decided since she was asleep he would nod off himself. Jimmy leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and drifted off into his own deep sleep.

When he awoke however it was due to a sudden movement beside him. His eyes shot open and he found himself staring into another pair of dark green ones. The dark green ones actually belonged to the girl who was looking at him curiously. She had awoken and she looked afraid. Jimmy sat straight up and began to call the captain's name. The captain immediately came running and stopped in mid-step when he saw the girl's face turn toward him. She was afraid and she looked like she was about to jump up and make a run for it.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you," Jimmy said standing up and inching toward her. She flinched as Jimmy made contact with her arm, but slowly eased into him. Jimmy sat her down and Englehorn walked closer now with Hayes pursuing behind him.

"Hey there, see it's okay we're not going to hurt ya," Englehorn said showing kindness that not even Hayes or Jimmy had ever seen. "Where are you from," the girl just stared at him curiously not understanding a word.

"Can you understand what I'm saying," he asked as she just continued to stare at him. Englehorn shook his head and said, "She's probably mute or she speaks another language."

"Great," Hayes said, "What are we going to do with her."

"I have a sister back in New York she can take her. I'm not going to leave a native in the hands of an orphanage. No telling what will happen to her there."

"What are we going to call her until then or do with her until then," Hayes asked.

"She can stay with Jimmy since it looks like she's taken to him, and as for a name I don't know," Englehorn said.

"How about Nemo," Jimmy said.

"What," both Hayes and Englehorn asked at the same time.

"What about the name Nemo? I heard in Latin it means No one," Hayes snorted and said, "Sure why not because right now that's all she is since we know nothing about her." The girl, Nemo, caught onto her name and for the first time she spoke.

"Nemo," she said pointing to herself.

Jimmy and the others looked at her in astonishment. Jimmy slowly nodded and then repeated, "Nemo." Hayes smiled and said, "See Jimmy she's already fond of ya." Jimmy sort of snorted and said, "Thanks."

"Jimmy," she said pointing at him. Jimmy nodded and then she pointed at the other two and said, "Hayes, Englehorn." Englehorn was so blown out of his mind from her speaking their names in English that he about fainted. From that moment on he spent most of his spare time with her and Jimmy trying to teach her to speak English and find out who she was, but all she would saying was she didn't remember. By the end of the month they were nearing New York and the girl had already learned as much as she could. She was a very fast learner so fast that it seemed unusual.

Nemo was standing at the bow of the ship leaning against it. She was wearing a pair of pants and a white t-shirt that one of the shortest crewmembers had loaned her. She was looking at the ocean. Jimmy was done with all his chores so he decided to go see how she was doing.

"Hey Nemo what are you doing," Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Looking out at the ocean," She said with a sort of African accent to her voice. Jimmy had heard her speak her native language once or twice, but still she couldn't remember where she came from or who she was.

"Why," Jimmy asked with his boyish cracking voice.

"Because it's pretty, and it calms me down," She said. Jimmy was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Are you scared." She looked at him with her childish features and said, "Not really, for some reason I'm never afraid. It's like something worse has happened to me that makes me unafraid. Though at times I wonder if when I get there will I be afraid. All I remember is the ocean. It's my home. I don't want to leave it." Jimmy frowned and said, "I don't want you to leave it either," Nemo smiled and said, "I know you don't." They just sat like that together until it become so dark that the only thing they could see was what the boat light would let them see.

"I'm tired," Jimmy said.

"So am I," Nemo said, "I'm going to my cabin." Jimmy nodded and they both made their own way back to their cabins. In the morning they found themselves waking up to a loud racket outside the ship that made them both make their way out of each other's cabins. When they came out they found themselves looking upon New York City. A little while later they docked where Englehorn led Nemo off the ship with what she had toward a short and well-dressed woman who awaited them. Jimmy watched as she waved goodbye as the woman and her got in a car and drove off. Captain Englehorn walked back aboard the ship and walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Forget her boy, that's all we can do," and then he walked off. Jimmy turned away and began to go help the crewmembers to get the ship stocked and ready to go again.

* * *

**-****7 Years Later****-**

Jimmy was sitting on a barrel up above deck waiting for someone to give him something to do since he was completely bored out of his mind. Englehorn was talking to some well-dressed fat guy and they seemed to be arguing over something stupid. Cameramen and other well-dressed people were making their way onto the boat.

Jimmy had heard earlier from Englehorn that they were going to sail them to Singapore so that they could film a movie. Jimmy wasn't in the least bit interested. The only thing on his mind was a memory from seven years ago. The one where his best friend had been left here at this very dock! He at times wondered how she had been doing, but as soon as the thought came to him it slipped away quickly as he got his mind back on work. Now that he had time to think about it though he found the memory to be painful and he wished he could go looking for her. Unbeknownst to him though a car had pulled up to the dock.

A young woman stepped out wearing a beautiful peach colored summer dress with a topcoat to cover her arms. The woman wore her brownish-blonde hair up in a bun. Long chandelier earrings hung from her ears. Makeup made her face stand out giving her a beautiful pale look to herself. The moment she walked up to Englehorn and Mr. Denham their mouths became speechless.

"Can I help you Miss," Englehorn asked not noticing who she was.

"Yes Uncle you can," the woman said with a smirk.

"Nemo," Englehorn said with a smile coming upon his face.

"Yes, it's just a shame you haven't visited in three years, but I do forgive you," Nemo said hugging her so called 'Uncle'.

"Mr. Denham I'd like you to meet my niece. Nemo, Mr. Carl Denham," Englehorn said. Carl just stared wide eye at the girl as if an angel had just touched him, but still he slowly stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Englehorn," Carl said shakily. Nemo smiled and laughed as he kept shaking her hand, "Mr. Denham you know you can stop now don't you." Carl noticed what he was doing and quickly stopped while blushing a storm. "Sorry I'm just so caught up in your beauty. Might I say you look nothing like your Uncle," Mr. Denham said.

"That might be because he's not really my Uncle. His sister adopted me," Nemo said giggling.

"Oh," Carl said with a stupid look.

About that time Jimmy had snapped out of his thoughts and had started listening again until he caught a woman's voice and he turned to find a very, very beautiful girl with her back turned to him talking to Mr. Denham and the captain. She seemed to know someone was staring at her and she turned around so he could get a better look at her. Beautiful dark green eyes stared back at him while his own bright blue ones stared on at her. He immediately knew who she was though she no longer looked like that dorkish girl he had helped rescued a long time ago. She seemed to recognize him to because she waved at him. He was so out of it that he gave a half wave and a crooked smile. She held her gloved hand to her mouth and giggled at his stupidity.

She so wasn't the girl that Jimmy and saved along time ago. She had grown into a woman. She had a curvy form and her hair had seemed like it had brightened. Her face structure was slender, but still strong, and her chest, well she wasn't a little girl anymore that's all he could say.

Nemo had had the same reaction. Jimmy no longer looked like the scrawny boy she had first met. He was more of a man now. He had a teenager's frame that seemed to be slowly retreating and being replaced with a hint of muscles showing he was becoming more of a man. His hair was longer and a little darker, plus, he was taller, much taller than what he had been back then.

"So why are you here Nemo," Englehorn asked now that Mr. Denham had retreated.

"I'm here to come with you," Englehorn's face fell and he looked at her sternly, "Why."

"I miss the sea, and I think it might help me if I go back to it for awhile. Even Aunt Beth thinks it would be a good idea. Listen I can help cook and help around. I may look like a woman Uncle, but I have a man's heart and strength," Englehorn stared at her hard and then said, "Listen I'll let you come, but you must keep out of the way as much as possible. You can help our cook Lumpy, you remember him right?"

"Yes I remember him and his old bird," Nemo said with a laugh.

"You'll need a better set of clothes than dresses for my ship," Englehorn said.

"Don't worry, I have several pairs of boots, trousers, and blouses I can wear," Nemo said proudly.

"Good then you're all set, other than the fact I'll have to find a room for you," Englehorn said right as Carl Denham had reappeared. He seemed to catch the conversation and said, "Well I believe Miss Darrow wouldn't mind company. She could room with out star actress so that way she won't feel so lonely being all by herself on a man's ship."

"You'd be surprised Mr. Denham to come to find, that I've been on this ship before all by my lonesome. It's this very ship that actually saved me from the ocean when I was 12 years old," Mr. Denham looked at her oddly and she said, "It's a long story and a boring one, nothing you'd like I bet." He nodded and then struck up a conversation with Englehorn giving Nemo her own time to find someone's help to help her with her luggage. Jimmy seemed to notice this and quickly headed down the dock. As soon as he reached her his speed quickened and when he reached her he picked her up in his strong muscled arms and spun her around while hugging her. When he put her down some of her hair had fallen out of place from her bun and had fallen around her face. She still looked as beautiful as ever to Jimmy though.

"I've missed you so much," Nemo said hugging him again. Jimmy seemed to notice that her accent had worn away over the years and had been replaced by a New York one.

"So have I," Jimmy said playfully as he poked her in the shoulder.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you again, but I guess god is on my side," Nemo said.

"I guess so," Jimmy said and then realized her bags beside her, "Need some help with those?"

"Actually I do, I'm going to be rooming with Miss. Darrow," She said.

"Wait a minute you're actually staying," Jimmy said playfully.

"Yeah I'm back…for now," Nemo said patting his shoulder. Jimmy quickly began helping her with her luggage and before long they were already off and sailing. Nemo was now wearing, instead of a dress, a pair of brown tight pants, a pair of black boots, and a white button up t-shirt. Her hair had been let down so that she could feel the breeze that whipped through her hair unmercifully. Unknown to her she had two pairs of eyes watching her, one was Jimmy's and the other was Carl Denham who was asking one of the crewmembers about her.

"So how long has she been living in New York," Carl asked Choy.

"Oh she been living there for seven year ever since Skipper save her," Choy said happily.

"Saved her, How?"

"She was floating in the ocean, no name, no story, no memory," Choy said.

"And he just handed her off to his Aunt," Carl asked.

"Yes, but after teaching her English. She spoke whole other language, she did. No one even knew the language. She was tribal," Choy said. Carl Denham smiled and said, "Where'd you find her."

"West of Sumatra," Denham's brow curled and he said, " Sumatra? She doesn't look like a native," but he never got an answer because Choy was called off by Mr. Hayes.

Jimmy quickly got done helping Mr. Hayes and headed down to see Nemo. When he was approaching her he found that she was singing under her breath some song that he had never head before.

"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass  
This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins  
Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forever more

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forever more  
Nemo my name forever more," as Nemo stopped she seemed to realize Jimmy was standing there and she began to blush a deep red.

"Did you make that song up," Jimmy asked.

"Yeah when I was 14," it's been with me ever since.

"Is everything you just said true," Jimmy asked

.

"Yeah, at times I do wish I knew who I was, but then I seem to realize that I got it good enough now that I don't really need to know," Nemo said. Jimmy smiled as he caught a glimpse at her. Jimmy felt some odd feeling looking at her that he'd never felt before. He felt the need to touch her as the wind whipped through her hair giving her an exotic look for once. Jimmy was brought out of his thoughts as Hayes called down at the two, "Jimmy I need your help, and Nemo I think Lumpy might need yours in the kitchen. Please try to convince him to fix something without walnuts for once please."

"Sure thing Mr. Hayes," both Jimmy and Nemo said at the same time making the both of them blush.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner," Jimmy said.

"Yeah I guess," Nemo said as she got up sauntered off toward the kitchen.

As Jimmy watched her retreating form he couldn't help but remember the way her voice how sounded when she had sang. It had sounded so exotic and so unreal. Something that made his blood boil and an odd and funny feeling well up inside of him! Something he had never felt before. He'd have to ask Mister Hayes about it later and see what he thought of it.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it because it took me along time to get it back. I wrote this a long time ago and was going to post it but my computer crashed but luckily I saved it to my drafts on my email account, but it wouldn't let me copy or print it so I had to send it to my other account to get it. Took me that long to figure that out. Guess I am blonde LOL. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it and there is more coming.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**__**NO FLAMES**_


	2. Assumptions

**+Assumptions+**

When Nemo reached the kitchen she found Lumpy already adding walnuts to his food, _'Well so much for helping Hayes out,' _Nemo thought.

"Need help," Nemo asked grabbing an apron.

"Yeah help me with that chicken," Lumpy said pointing a wooden spoon at a chicken in a pot that looked like it needed seasoning.

"Alright," Nemo said as she began seasoning the chicken and then putting it into the oven. She soon even found herself searching for something else to make to add to it, which was surprisingly a can of corn. She set a pot of water on the stove and let it begin boiling while she went down to sit at the table and wait.

"So how is it to be back on the ship," Lumpy asked.

"It's alright, it's not like I completely remember, but it's better than being with stuck up rich kids who don't know how to live," Nemo said.

"So ya Aunt put ya through some good schooling eh," Lumpy asked

"Yeah she did. A lot of good-old-hard-strict-schooling," Nemo said while Lumpy laughed.

"Well what all did they teach ya," Lumpy asked.

"Things not even the smartest genius wants to learn. As soon as they found out I had a knack for learning quickly they through me through hard courses. They even had

to skip me a few grades at some points. I finished school when I 16 Lumpy how amazing is that," Nemo said dryly.

"Pretty amazing, but it sounds lonely," Lumpy said.

"It was, all the other kids looked at me like I wasn't even a human. Even the teachers found me to be quite weird. At times I wish I never even had a knack for learning fast," Nemo said sighing.

"Don't say that, sometimes yer faults are what ya got to rely on," Lumpy said as he stirred his walnuts, and rice. About that time Jimmy walked in with the hugest smile on his face.

"Alright kid, I'll bite, what did ya do this time," Lumpy asked warily.

"You know that guy Bruce right," Jimmy asked.

"Who doesn't? He's stuck up, and an asshole. Plus today I caught him staring at my ass. He's a pervert," both Lumpy and Jimmy were surprised at her sailor's language. They never remembered her talking like that before, but they let it go.

"Well anyway I snuck in his room and left him a little present. Let's just say that his pictures show his true ugly colors now," Jimmy said twirling a pen. Nemo and Lumpy laughed so hard that Nemo almost fainted from lack of air.

"Now that's the Jimmy I've missed," Nemo said and then something struck her.

"Oh no the chicken," Nemo said jumping up and running to the oven. She opened it up and pulled it out. It wasn't badly burnt. Just a piece here or there was a little to crispy. When she got done turning off the stove she poured the corn into the boiling water all the while Jimmy was watching her movements while her back was turned to him. Lumpy noticed this and smirked at the thought.

"Best keep your eyes off that boy," Lumpy mouthed when Jimmy looked up at him. Jimmy's cheeked flushed into a dark red and he turned away to look out the window.

"Well dinner is done Lumpy all you have to do is serve it to the crew," Nemo said.

"Good then, can you do me a favor Nemo," Lumpy asked.

"Sure thing," Nemo said wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

"Can you take Mr. Driscoll's dinner down to him," Lumpy asked.

"Why not," Nemo said with a half smile.

"I'll help her," Jimmy said jumping up. Nemo quickly put together his dinner and handed the bowl of rice to Jimmy to carry down to Mr. Driscoll while she carried the small plate of chicken and corn. While they were walking down the hall Nemo noticed Jimmy steal a few glances at her and it was starting to get on her nerves, "What is it Jimmy, do I have something on my face." Jimmy was so startled that she had noticed that he couldn't find anything to say.

"Umm...no you don't," Jimmy said.

"Then why do you keep staring," Nemo said with a giggle in her voice.

"You just look so different, I'm just trying to get used to it," Jimmy said saving himself.

"Oh alright, I thought I had something on my face or something that you weren't telling me about," Nemo said.

"No you don't," Jimmy said smiling. As they made their way down the stairs the sound of a typewriter floated up to their ears. As they neared him they found Mr. Driscoll pounding away on the typewriter mumbling something about how this idiots couldn't get him a cabin.

"Hello Mr. Driscoll we brought you you're food," Mr. Driscoll looked up and stared at Nemo closely.

"I haven't seen you on the ship before," Mr. Driscoll said.

"You would if you stopped typing and came up for some air," Jimmy said under his breath, but Mr. Driscoll still heard him.

"Well then I'd like to see you write a good story then," Mr. Driscoll said.

"Fine, then, there was this one girl on this boat who didn't notice this other guy who liked her a lot. Then a big storm came and knocked some sense into her and she fell in love with him, the end," Jimmy said. Mr. Driscoll laughed so hard that tears were literally coming out of his eyes. When he finally stopped he said, "Kid I think you better stick to life on the sea, because stuff like that never happens. In real life the guy would love her forever and she'd never find out because he would never say anything." Jimmy face was flushed with anger, but he kept his cool.

"He's got a point Jimmy, a guy has to tell a girl sometimes how he feels for her to notice. There were a lot of stupid girls like that back in New York," Nemo said.

"Tell me about it," Jack said.

"So I'm guessing you've been there," Nemo said.

"Been there, I've lived there. How about you," Jack asked.

"7 years for me," Jack nodded and then smiled and said, "Then I guess you've had your share of some of the stupid guys too."

"Yes," Nemo said.

"Best stay away from them. There not worth it," Jack said.

"You're starting to sound like my Aunt," Nemo said smiling.

"Is that good or bad," Jack asked with a laugh to his voice.

"Defiantly bad," Nemo laughed.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to watch what I say then. I don't want to start ending up talking like an old broad," Jack laughed.

"Yeah because a man might mistake you for one," Jimmy said as he leaned against the cage scowling at Jack.

"JIMMY," Nemo said scornfully.

"Well it's true," Jimmy said under his breath to where neither Nemo nor Jack could here.

"Well we best let you get back to your writing," Nemo said as she grabbed Jimmy by the hand and began pulling him away.

"Then I'll see you around then. You should come visit more often it gets lonely down here," Jack said.

"Sure thing," Nemo said as now Jimmy was the one pulling her.

The next night when Nemo was just about to rest her head on her pillow she heard a knock on her door. Ann who was already asleep didn't even stir. Nemo got up and opened it to find Jimmy who looked at a loss for words and scared to death.

"Jimmy what's wrong," Nemo said going outside into the hall to not disturb Ann.

"It's that Denham guy and Mr. Driscoll. I was going down to apologize when I overheard them talking. They said we're heading to an Island. A very bad Island named Skull Island. Mr. Hayes said that it has some bad rumors about it and anyone who has ever gone hasn't come back or they have and they either killed themselves or died right after," Nemo wasn't really listening as a flashback popped up in her head.

_A small girl was standing on a rock in the ocean staring at a huge 100 ft wall. All the rocks around her had faces of a beast of some sort. It was only when she heard a roar from behind her and something soft rub up against her did she turn around, but right as she did the flashback ended bringing her back to a worried Jimmy._

"Nemo are you alright you sort of blanked out there," Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just heard rumors of the place too," Nemo said and Jimmy nodded looking down. That's when they both noticed she wasn't wearing much except for a short little white slip.

"Umm... I'm sorry for waking you, I just thought you should know," Jimmy said rubbing the back off his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"Thanks Jimmy that was sweet of you," Nemo said leaning up and kissing his cheek and then retreating into her room again. Jimmy's hand slowly went up to his cheek shocked that she had done that. Slowly a smile crept up on his face and he walked down the hall with more of a jump to his step.

The next day Nemo was sitting outside on her break watching Carl film a scene for his movie. Ann and Bruce were like naturals. Earlier that day Mr. Denham had asked her if she had wanted a part in the movie, but she declined only knowing he was trying to flirt with her. As she watched Ann do her thing she was secretly thinking about how she had kissed Jimmy on the cheek last night. She knew that it was unlike her to do something like that, but she felt like it was right. She wondered what Jimmy had thought about her doing that. She didn't want to make Jimmy uneasy around her.

She actually happened to notice him not to far off talking to Mr. Hayes. Carl was also close by filming and seemed to notice the same thing. As he noticed a flash of worry crossed his face. It seemed to Nemo that he might know that Jimmy had overheard them.

"Alright cut, you all can take a break," she heard Carl say. Nemo slowly got up and decided it was high time she got back to the kitchen, but Carl stopped her in her tracks with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Hello Nemo, are you enjoying the scene," Carl asked stepping a little to close for Nemo's liking.

"It was good, better than most films I've seen. Then again Mr. Driscoll wrote it and he's a very good writer," Nemo said.

"Well good, Oh I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight out on deck," Nemo quickly caught on and said, "Sorry Carl, I would it's just I have plans with Jimmy tonight."

"Oh the boy. What do you see in him," Carl asked. Nemo was taken aback by this that she had to stutter for a response, "Umm...I'm sorry Carl, but I'm not looking for anything right now, because I'm choosing to stay single." Nemo quickly slipped away so that way she wouldn't have to hear anymore._ 'Jimmy, why would he think Jimmy and I...well I do hang out with him a lot,'_ Nemo thought,_ 'Could I actually like him.'_ Nemo looked up and noticed Jimmy walking toward her, _'No I couldn't he's just a friend.'_

"Was he bothering you again," Jimmy asked annoyingly.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. You'd think he'd get the hint already," Nemo said, "Well I better get back to work." Jimmy nodded and then walked away to. Nemo made her way to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Later that night while Englehorn was going over the maps he noticed that they were heading to empty space.

"We're close, turn southwest," Carl said.

"There's no land southwest for thousands of miles," Englehorn said annoyed, "It takes us way out of the shipping lanes. I wont sail blind in these waters."

"I'll make it worth your while," Carl said.

"There's nothing out there," Englehorn said warningly.

"Well then you've nothing to lose," Carl shot back.

Back below Nemo was preparing food when Carl happened to walk in with Preston. They sat down at the table and asked if Nemo would serve them something to eat. Nemo complied and scooped them out some soup and handed it to them. While they were eating however Hayes emerged from the shadows and began to talk to them directly as if no one else was there, "If I was to tell you this ship was heading to Singapore what would you say?"

"I would say they're full of it Mr. Hayes," Lumpy said cutting in, "Well we turned Southwest last night." Nemo began listening closely to the conversation now coming out from the back.

"Gentlemen please. We're not looking for trouble," Carl said standing up out of his chair.

"No, You're looking for something else," Jimmy said coming through the door taking one quick glance at Nemo and then turning to Carl. Carl took a moment to answer, but when he did it shocked Nemo, "Yes we are."

"We're going to find Skull Island. Find it, Film it, and show it to the world. For 25 cents you get to see the last blank space on the map," Carl said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Lumpy said warningly.

"What do you mean," Preston asked curiously.

"Seven years ago me and Mr. Hayes were working our passage, on the Norwegian bark, a month after we'd dropped Nemo off in New York," Lumpy said also letting Nemo know this happened after she had left the ship.

"We picked up a castaway. We found him in the water. He'd been drifting for days," Hayes said darkly.

"His ship had ran aground on an island way west of Sumatra. An island hidden in fog! He spoke of a huge wall built so long ago that no one knew who'd made it. A wall 100 ft high, as strong today as ages ago," Lumpy said eerily.

"Why'd they build a wall," Preston asked shakily.

"Well the castaway spoke of a creature, neither beast nor man, but something monstrous living behind that wall," Lumpy said.

"A lion or a tiger," Carl laughed, "A man-eater. That's how all these stories start."

"What else did he say," Preston asked quickly.

"Nothing. We found him the next morning. He had stuck a knife through his heart," Lumpy said solemnly.

"Mmm-hmm," Carl laughed as he grabbed his things, "Sorry fellows you'll have to do better than that. Monsters belong in B movies."

"If you find this place, if you go ashore with your friends and your cameras, you won't come back," Hayes said warningly, "Just as long as you understand that." Carl looked around the room before he began to retreat again only this time was stopped by Jimmy's hand.

"Mr. Denham if you put this crew in danger, if you put Nemo in danger. I'll personally kill you myself. You won't have to worry about the creature behind the wall," Jimmy said threateningly surprising Nemo. Denham just looked at him sternly for a moment before walking away.

"He's going to get us into to much danger I can feel it," Lumpy said.

"So can I," Nemo said remembering those flashbacks she had been having lately and the dreams she often had. Everything he had just described the island as was exactly what she had been dreaming of.

"Don't worry, the captain wont let him, will he Mr. Hayes," Jimmy asked.

"I don't know Jimmy, I don't know," Hayes said as he walked out.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but I'm trying to put the story into parts to make it more interesting. Just work with me here people, that's all I ask, and I promise it'll be a good story.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_  
__  
**NO FLAMES**_


	3. WALL AHEAD!

_**+ "WALL AHEAD" +**_

The rest of that week was tense. Everyone's nerves were shot after hearing about the little incident in the kitchen. Though there were some people who tried to lighten the mood like Jimmy and Ann and some other crewmembers. They even had a little party on deck where Jimmy and Ann danced for people. Even Jimmy had pulled Nemo in to dance with her. Nemo found it to be the time of her life while he spun and twirled her around. He felt perfect and she completely forgot the incident in the kitchen.

Later that week at night Nemo was sitting in the crow's nest since she found it quiet up there and it was the only place she could be alone. She was thinking of the week's events and how she had grown even closer to Jimmy. She even came to realize she was falling for him, slowly, but surely. She even thought about the recent dreams she had been having about Skull Island. She had came to the conclusion that she had been dreaming about it now because the way they had described it that night it was hard to ignore the fact that her dream and what they had said were exactly alike. Just as Nemo closed her eyes and slowly felt herself drift she heard a sudden loud sound coming from below. When she peered down she found Jimmy climbing up there with her. When he reached the top he plopped down right next to her holding a blanket.

"I thought you might be cold, you've been up here for a long time," Jimmy said.

"Thanks," Nemo said taking the blanket and wrapping around the both of them surprising Jimmy.

"So why are you up here," Jimmy said as Nemo scooted closer and moved his arm so that it was draped over her shoulder.

"I've been thinking about things," Nemo said.

"Like what," Jimmy asked. Nemo took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

"You remember when you found me in the ocean seven years ago," Nemo asked.

"Yes," Jimmy said uncertain what was to come.

"Well ever since then I've been having this sort of flashbacks of where I've come from and it's only until now that the visions I've been seeing is what everyone's been describing Skull Island to be," Jimmy's head snapped toward her.

"That's impossible we found you far off. You couldn't have!" Jimmy said thinking that maybe Nemo had lost her mind finally.

"Yeah then what about that one guy, Lumpy and Mr. Hayes had found. He had been floating for days Jimmy," Nemo shot back, "Jimmy I'm sure it's the place I keep seeing it in this flashbacks in my dreams. I can even see it through my own eyes when I was only 12 running through the island and being close to it. I've seen things that no one can imagine dreaming about. They frighten me Jimmy I don't want to go there." Jimmy wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her.

"You don't have to I'll stay on the boat with you. If we have any luck Englehorn will turn around soon. There's been no sign of land for days," Jimmy said.

"That's doesn't mean nothing is out there Jimmy," Nemo said.

"I know, I'm just hoping it isn't either," Jimmy said. For a while there everything went quiet again until Jimmy spoke up, "Anything else been on your mind." Now this was what Nemo was afraid of she didn't want to tell him, but maybe it was a good idea if she did that way she can get it over with.

"Actually I have," Nemo said.

"What about," Jimmy said with such innocence that Nemo almost turned back from telling him.

"Well it's just...um its like this, I think...umm...damnit it's best if I just show you," Nemo said as she leaned up to him and pressed her lips to his. Jimmy was so surprised that at first he just sat there with his eyes wide open, but then slowly he closed his eyes and leaned into it. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and then one he slowly let fall down around her waist so that he could pull her closer. Nemo felt like screaming for joy. She had finally done something right. She had finally found someone who she wanted to be with and who actually cared about her. She slowly brought her arms up and wrapped around his neck while now both of his hands traveled to her waist and pulled her closer, not missing a beat as they still continued to kiss. Neither of them noticed Carl Denham yelling at the captain or after it when he was on the railing talking to Mr. Driscoll, or the fact that they were turning around.

"I'm finished, it's over for me Jack," Carl said.

"How did you think this would end Carl," Jack asked.

Inside of the ship Englehorn and Hayes were looking at the compass that was going haywire at the moment. Englehorn looked at Hayes and said, "Check our positions. Use the stars." Hayes let go of the wheel and left it to Englehorn as he walked outside ready to look at the stars until when he looked up and found none even though the sky was so clear that it put a window to shame. Hayes stepped back inside and said, "There are no stars, Captain." Englehorn look dumbfounded at Hayes answer.

"What is that," Jack asked as he turned the map upside down.

"What," Carl asked not even looking up.

"That," Jack said bringing over the map to Carl who now looked up, "That right there."

"I don't know. What is it? A coffee stain," Carl said but his humor stopped, as he looked closer at the map that slowly revealed a beast's face. Suddenly the ships horn sounded and Carl looked up to find a huge cloud of fog coming up toward him. Even more suddenly he let the map fly right out of his hands without a worry.

Up above in the crow's nest Nemo and Jimmy broke apart as they heard the ships horn and also watched as they slowly sailed into the fog. Jimmy quickly grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and faced it out toward the fog seeing only nothingness. Now even all the crewmembers were up on deck watching and waiting.

Nemo heard a huge splash and looked down to find one of the men check for any ocean floor.

"30 fathoms, no bottom," she heard him say. She took a quick breather. Slowly the boat began to slow down, but it didn't stop as it began to try and turn. Then all the sudden Nemo heard it, "We have seabed!" Nemo looked over the side and saw Mr. Hayes run out just as the man said, "25 fathoms." Mr. Hayes disappeared for a few moments before he stomped out and yelled, "Another reading."

"22 fathoms!"

All the sudden the lights were turned off so that they could see better but surprisingly nothing could be seen.

"10 fathoms!"

Jimmy moved closer to the rail along with Nemo. They both squinted to see and they both found what they feared or more so what Nemo feared.

"WALL, THERE'S A WALL AHEAD!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs as his free arm wrapped around Nemo's waist. All the sudden the boat began to turn again as the wall became clearer. Jimmy let go of the railing and pulled Nemo with him toward the pole and held tight while Nemo herself did. A rock became clear and without warning the ship collided with it, sending everyone lurching forward especially Nemo and Jimmy who about fell out of the crow's nest. From that point on it became havoc. People were yelling and shouting as the boat continuously twisted and turned as it bumped into more rocks. Nemo came close to slipping off the crow's nest except she didn't thanks for Jimmy who continuously pulled her back. At that moment Nemo was happy she had not wore a dress that night.

"Rocks to starboard Captain," Jimmy yelled trying to keep hold of Nemo while looking out into the ocean, "To port, rocks everywhere!"

All the sudden the ship was thrown by a wave toward another huge rock making Jimmy hold tighter to Nemo so that she wouldn't go over the edge. Luckily it didn't hit as hard as it could and the boat continued to sail forward. All the sudden another huge wave came at them from the side making them turn a little to the side and lodging them up against a huge rock. When it finally stopped they found the ship tilted and stuck. Jimmy and Nemo looked down upon the rock that kept them, and to both of their surprise it had a face of a monster. Suddenly a flashback came back to Nemo.

_Nemo was being thrown and drug under by the water. Every once and a while she would come back up to the surface to breath to get only a glimpse of rocks huge rocks with a beast's face. One more time she was drug under._

Suddenly she was brought out of it by Jimmy who was shaking her, "Nemo are you alright." Nemo nodded and said, "I'm back." Jimmy didn't know if he was to take that as she was back to reality or she was back home, but either way it seemed eerie to him as the fog cleared and they both could see the huge 100ft wall.

* * *

**Like I said people please work with me I'm trying to keep you on the edge of your seat and not knowing what might happen next. Plus I'm just splitting the story. I hoped you liked it though**.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**  
**

_**  
NO FLAMES**_


	4. Home Sweet Home

_**+Home Sweet Home+**_

Later they were both down from the nest and in Nemo's cabin. Nemo was in shell shock everything seemed to be slowly coming back to her of how she had ended up far away from this island.

"Are you going to be okay Nemo," Jimmy asked. Nemo looked up and gathered herself back to her usual composure and said, "Yeah Jimmy I'll be fine." "Good then I need to go help the captain and so should you," Jimmy said kissing her on the lips before he pulled away and pulled her up by her hand and lead her out onto the deck. That's when she noticed a boat in the distance slowly making it's way toward the island.

"Jimmy look," Nemo yelled as she pointed. Jimmy cursed and ran down the ship and around the corner to tell the captain. A little while later another boat was being loaded after hearing a scream come from the Island along with a huge loud roar. Nemo attempted to get in, but her Uncle held her back.

"Nemo, stay here, you'll be safe," Englehorn said with urgency in his voice.

"No, I'm coming with you I think this is where I'm from and I'm determined to figure out what happened to me. I'm coming," Nemo said with a determination in her voice shocking Englehorn.

"Are you positive this is the place," Englehorn asked cautiously but at the same time thinking Nemo had gone mad.

"Yes, I dream about it every night, and I have visions of it everyday. I'm sure it's the place," Englehorn sighed and said, "Get in, but keep this with you and if anyone comes near you shoot." Englehorn handed her a gun and ushered her in the boat knowing that she wasn't going to back down. She had learned that from him. Back when she had first been on the ship, he would often teach her to never back down from a challenge. That that's the only way that you're going to get what you want. Looks like it was finally coming back to haunt him she guessed with a smile.

As they made their way upon the Island quickly Nemo couldn't help but feel the fear and something mixed with anger as well but why she did not know. It was as if she had felt this feeling long ago toward this place. She even remembered bits and pieces of something that was not of the island or her past with the crewmembers.

_A little girl ran to her father, who picked her up, and who was look out at the sea along with his wife, and the little girl's mother. The sea was calm and serene giving it a relaxing mood to the couple and their daughter. Even the men working around the ship seemed to feel it, but they could also could feel there was something ahead._

"_The captain said there is a storm ahead. He says he's going to try and avoid it by turning west of Sumatra. Maybe if we're lucky we'll miss it," her father said to her mother._

"_Oh please Arthur, tell me it's not another storm. I hated the last one and I about got sick," the woman said with a pure American accent unlike the man who had a British tone to him._

"We'll be fine, Mary. If the captain say's we're going to miss it then we're going to miss it. Once the storm passes we'll head on to Sumatra," Arthur said to annoyingly to his wife.

"Daddy, please make sure Mister Brookes misses it. I hate those storms, and I can't ever sleep when they happen," a little 4 to 6 year old girl said sweetly.

"Oh well we can't have that can we," the father said sweetly spinning his daughter as she laughed, "Just like we couldn't have those mean old gooey monsters in your room."

"Yes Arthur we must make sure that our little darling gets her sleep, so that she can sleep like sleeping beauty herself," the mother said sweetly as she patted down her daughters hair.

Nemo remembered that so vividly. She remembered seeing that through her own eyes and feeling what the girl felt. She had been the girl, but how had she ended up coming from a rich family to this Island and then back into the hands of a sailor who had become her Uncle?

As the ship passed some more beast like rocks it was as if the rocks triggered the memories again. It was so fast that she could barely keep up.

_The ship had not missed the storm and the storm had been stronger than the last. It rocked the boat unmercifully and let the waves smash onto the deck washing away some men._

"_SIR WE GOING TO TIP IF IT KEEPS UP LIKE THIS," Arthur screamed at captain, as his daughter was held close by her mother._

"_NO WE'RE NOT. WE'LL MAKE IT," the captain said with a devilish smile that scared Nemo. _

"_PLEASE SIR YOUR GOING TO KILL YOUR WHOLE CREW," Mary screamed at him._

"_PLEASE STOP THE ROCKING," Nemo said jumping down from her mother and running out._

"_ALICIA," her mother screamed and ran after her but right as she was heading down the stairs of the boat it tipped and she fell and hit her head. Alicia continued to run with still the same vigor. Just as she reached the deck a huge wave pounded down on the ship and pulled her with it. She managed to grab the side of the railing but as another wave hit she lost grip and fell into the raging waters below. _

Nemo's vision ended there. Her name had been Alicia but how could she be sure. It was so confusing that she almost felt like she was about to be sick, but what stopped her was Jimmy's hand gripping hers. Ever since they left the ship Jimmy made sure not to let go of her. He must have feared what she feared. That they were going to lose each other again. Right as they admitted their feelings toward each other they were already sailing into danger.

Nemo watched as they crept up onto a cave and as soon as they landed everyone filed out quickly and made their way up the ridge. When they reached the stone city they found tribal people all in one area chanting and yelling. They almost looked demonic with their bones around their necks, arms, and staffs. Their eyes only looked like they had evil in them. It sent a cold chill down Nemo's back and about sent her into another whirlwind of nauseousness.

Nemo started having this feeling to. One of anger and it only grew and grew until she had no idea want came into her, but she was way ahead of Englehorn who was screaming her name. Right as a tribal man was about to bring a club down upon Carl's head Nemo shot him straight through the head making all the natives look up and scatter. As they did though many stared at her in amazement and whispered a name over and over again, "Adaeze," and somehow she understood their language. A language that she had often spoke to herself when no one was around her when she was little. She thought it was her own little language she had made up, but now looking at it, it had always been a language she had known. It was a language she had had to learn to survive on this Island, but that name it chilled her to the bone.

It scared her because it was her name, Adaeze, king's daughter. Nemo didn't know what came over her, but any native she saw she shot and she slowly started to remember. They had tried to kill her because she was the reason why Kong didn't protect them and leave them alone. She was the reason they had to hide from him. So they tried to kill her only they brought more doom upon themselves when Kong had come for her, only he didn't make it in time. She had been pushed off the cliff on accident and thrown to the unmerciful waters below.

It was their faults that she was the way she was now. She was Nemo, no one, but there's just one little problem now. She could remember and that no one is slowly turning into someone and they could see it in her eyes as she shot them. They knew, she knew, and most of all, she could here that Kong knew as a large roar erupted.

Nemo began to yell in their language, correction in her language surprising all the crewmembers around her, "Die you bastards, you tried to kill me. Now you'll all rot in hell!" She shot them one after another as if they were insects. Correction they were insects in her eyes. They were all insects.

Jimmy had to snap her out of it by smacking her. Nemo brought her hand up to where he had smacked her and it was as if realization dawned on her. She was okay; she was safe, in a way. She was who she was now and she had to live with it. Looking at Jimmy she saw her reason why she continued over the years to keep learning and living. She wanted to know. She had always wanted to know, and now that she did she regretted part of it. Slowly a sob came from her, but not from being smacked. No it came from realization. Now the only thing that escaped from her were sobs as she looked upon two of the crewmembers bodies. She looked up at Jimmy and just hugged him and didn't let go.

Though Jimmy was frightened by what she had done he knew that deep down she was still Nemo and he held her close as he pulled her out of there and down to the boats where she remained clung to him crying. All the crew just looked at her in sympathy. They didn't know what it was like to be in her position, but they still felt her pain. They had a clue what she was going threw. It was more than any woman should ever have to go through. As her sobs continued and Jimmy continued stroking his hand through her hair and across her back, the roars from the Island still continued until they finally died down and nothing was heard except Nemo. She was the only one making any sounds.

* * *

**Okay this chapter I had to alter a lot because it was to short and I wanted to make it longer. Plus I like It better this way because it gets more in depth with Nemo's past and her understanding it. Well anyways I hope you liked it because I worked extra hard on it.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
__  
NO FLAMES_**


	5. Kong

_**+Kong+**_

Later after Jimmy had laid her down in her cabin with Ann who was now trying to calm her he went above deck to try and help the rest of the crew get the ship out of there. Ann was sitting on her bed with her holding her like a mother would a child. The memories crept back to Nemo so fast that it hurt so bad to think. She was Adaeze, Princess of Skull Island, she was protected by her adopted father King Kong the beast. She had been in a boat wreck when she was only 5 years old and taken care of by Kong since the awful accident that separated her from him.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay," Ann said, "We're away from there now."

"It's not that Ann," Nemo sobbed.

"What is it," Ann asked pulling away just a bit to look at her.

"I remember everything. I remember what happened to me. I remember my parents, how I came to the Island, and how it all happened," Nemo said. Ann laughed half-heartedly and said, "Of course you do. It's not like you lost your memory or something. You already knew your parents and how you got here. You sailed with us."

"No Ann. I don't mean that. I mean I remember when I was a child. I lost my memory when I was little and the crew found me floating in the ocean. I didn't remember anything until a few days before I came on this ship. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. I had a dream about this place. It was as if it was calling me back and it was as if it knew we were coming here. It pulled us here. Ann my parents died in a boat wreck when I was 5. Those people found me and someone named Kong found me as well. I was the princess of that Island and then something happened to make them angry and they banished me. They threw me off the cliff and into the ocean hoping I'd die," Ann looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Nemo you can't think that. I've you told anyone else," Ann asked pulling away and looking her fully in the eyes.

"Yeah, Jimmy, and somewhat to Englehorn," Nemo said.

"You mustn't speak a word of this again. They'll think you're crazy. Do you want to end up in a nut house," Ann said looking at her sternly.

"But Ann it's true. I _promise_ it's true," Nemo said looking her in the eyes and it dawned on Ann. She was telling the truth. Ann had never known Nemo to tell a lie the whole time she had known her. She'd always speak the truth in some way or another. Nemo was a truthful persona and she was completely sane. Nemo broke down into sobs again and Ann pulled her close as she let her own tears fall for Nemo. What Nemo had gone through alone, should have never been meant for anyone. The secret she had kept all along and truth that lied behind her eyes should have never been meant for her, or any soul for that matter.

Nemo quit crying as she heard a noise coming from the hallway that was unusual. She heard a grunt and then a thud like a person falling to the floor all the sudden tribal men burst through the room making Ann scream while Nemo stared in shock as they grabbed at them. Unlike Ann who only clawed and scratched at them to let them go, Nemo actually attempted to get away. She began speaking their language, yelling for them to put her down. She punched and kicked, scratched and bit, but to no avail. At one point she managed to tear off one of their necklaces but that was it. The tribal men had them off the ship and on the island in minutes. Nemo was knocked unconscious by one of the men to calm her from kicking and screaming even more. Once that was done the tribal men managed to get them up there more quickly.

Back on the ship Mr. Driscoll was just waking up when he had his table pulled up from underneath him. His head was throbbing and the only thing that was going through his mind was Ann. He slowly got up and made his way toward Ann and Nemo's room. On the way though he found a necklace lying on the deck made of skulls. This was where he began to panic. He practically ran and killed Jimmy as he began to yell.

"Where's Ann," Jack yelled.

"What," Jimmy said straining to hear.

"Where's Ann," Jack yelled again as Jimmy now noticed the necklace in his hand and he too began to panic.

"She's with...NEMO," Jimmy said now realizing as well as Jack. They both made their way into the ship and down the hall practically sprinting.

"Ann," Jack yelled while Jimmy yelled, "NEMO." They pushed past a couple of men trying to reach the two's rooms. As they both slipped down the stairs they got a glance at Ann and Nemo's door to their room and found it wide open with things scattered everywhere. Both of them stumbled up, but Jimmy more quickly. Jimmy ran into the room calling, "NEMO." He found no one and heard no one. As soon as both men realized this they quickly made their way above deck tripping on a dead man's blood on the floor, along with the dead man. As soon as they got up above they raced toward the captain's quarters as they flung open the ship's door.

"No, Stop, Turn Back," Jack yelled practically pushing people over to get up to the captain.

"Stop," Jimmy yelled with him dodging the men that Jack had pushed.

"We have to turn back," Jack said making his way up to the captain.

"And why should I do that," Englehorn said thinking Jack had gone crazed.

"They've taken Ann," Jack said breathlessly.

"And Nemo," Jimmy said from behind him just as breathless and that's when Englehorn's blood ran cold as he looked up and saw in the far distance the wall being lit up with fire and you could hear tribal music floating in the air.

Ann was being pushed toward a huge gate while at the moment Nemo was being carried and treated more gently for some odd reason. All the tribal people looked like they were under some sort of trance as they danced about and shook violently. Ann was frightened beyond all reason as she looked at them in fear. She heard them all chanting two names but mostly one, "KONG." The other was "ADAEZE."

About that time Nemo slowly began to awake which didn't help the chanting that much, because they only got louder. Nemo seemed to look around in a daze, probably trying to remember everything. The men then stopped and made Ann get on her knees in front of an old scary tribal woman who began to speak. Now Nemo was fully awake and translating for Ann.

"She says you've called for the beast, now you will be sacrificed to the beast. I will be given back to beast to protect their village once more," Nemo said and Ann only stared at her shocked from her calmness.

"Nemo we have to get out of here," Ann said half yelling in desperation.

"We can't it's impossible! Either way we're doomed," Nemo said hanging her head. Ann only looked at her dumbfounded from the fact that she was giving up. The whole time Ann had known her since she'd been on the ship, she had never given up. Ann only looked up at the tribal people in fear as they yanked them up and toward the gate even more.

Back on the ship people where grabbing all the guns they could carry and taking it with them along with loads of ammunition. Everyone was getting ready to go back to the island including Carl and the crew. Soon they had boats ready and already heading towards the island with Jimmy in one and Jack in front of another.

On the island however things were just heating up. Ann and Nemo had been taken to the other side of the wall where they were being tied up by the hands to some poles. Necklaces where being put over their necks while people around them chanted in their trances. Ann was freaking out while Nemo only looked down while tears fell from her eyes.

"Nemo what is she saying," Ann begged.

"The same thing she said before only this time she mentioned his name, Kong," Nemo said and then looked back down at the ground as the bamboo poles began to move forward. Whereas Ann was trying to stop it, Nemo just let her feet hang as the pole was lowered forward. Pretty soon there was no ground left to put your foot down. This did not help Ann's mood, but this seemed to be an eye opener for Nemo, because her head shot up and now she seemed to realize what was happening. She had come out of the state where Ann had no clue who she was to another where she was plain old Nemo.

"HELP, LET ME DOWN," Nemo begged. Finally they reached the other side where there feet could touch down, but it was only a temporary relieve as they both began hearing large cracking noises coming from above. Suddenly they noticed the breaking of trees in front of them only increasing their amount of fear.

Around the same time that was going on the boat docked and Jimmy and Jack were the first people out along with Hayes and Englehorn who quickly began to make their way up the ridge and toward the cliff.

Back up where Ann and Nemo were something dropped down in front of them. It was huge and black and without seeing it's face they were already afraid. Ann was so afraid she began screaming bloody murder. A huge monkey's paw landed in front of them along with another. Nemo began struggling as well as Ann. They could still hear the drums beating behind them not making the situation anymore comforting.

The paw reached out to touch Nemo's face like Jimmy had done in the crow's nest almost. It was a comforting touch, but then he pulled away and did the same to Ann.

The crew began their way up the city and began firing their guns scaring the natives and Kong. Jimmy and Jack began searching for Nemo and Ann immediately, while Carl was looking for something to film. Carl made his way towards the gate.

All the sudden Kong grabbed the both of them and pulled snapping the ropes around their arms. Ann and Nemo hugged each other so that they would not be crushed together back to back.

"I want this night to end," Nemo whispered as if she was a little girl again.

"I do to," Ann said holding tighter to Nemo trying to comfort her and at the same time comfort herself. All the sudden Kong roared from the men yelling on the other side.

"What in God's name was that," Englehorn asked as he looked over at the wall. Both Jimmy and Jack stopped in their paths. Both Ann and Nemo let out their final and last powerful scream after seeing the face of their captor, which was a large gorilla.

"BEHIND THE WALL," Jack yelled as all the crew including Jimmy ran toward it. However Carl was already there looking at the creature holding both girls who clung tightly together scared out of their minds. Ann seemed to pass out while Nemo struggled to hold her to herself. The beast looked Carl dead in the eye and glared as if daring him to come for them and then he ran off into the woods.

By the time Jimmy and Jack made it to the top there was nothing there. They slowly climbed down and were met with Carl who had this stunned look on his face.

"THEY'RE GONE," Jack yelled. Carl walked a little farther out as if he was a complete retard. All he did was breath hard.

"Carl, what is it," Jack asked. Carl only looked at him and then looked down.

"You saw something," Jack asked hoping and that was as if all the answer he needed as Carl looked at him with terrified eyes.

Within minutes they were readying themselves to leave. "You can take Hayes and 15 others," Englehorn said as the men were unloading a box of ammunition.

"I'll put a guard on the gate until you return," Englehorn said continuing, "The rest of you stay with the ship."

"Not you Jimmy," Hayes said as Jimmy tried to walk past him with a gun in hand.

"Come on Mr. Hayes. Look at them. None of them knows which way to point a gun," Jimmy shot back.

"Stay here," Hayes said walking around Jimmy.

"Nemo needs me," Jimmy yelled.

"NO," Hayes said again. Jimmy waited a few moments before he came up with a plan to go with them and began to go through with it.

"Bring the tripod and all of the film stock," Carl said under his breath to Herb.

"You want to go with the six inch lenses," Herb asked.

"The wide angle will do just fine," Carl said.

As people walked through the now open gate Englehorn was giving his speech, "You've got guns, you've got food, and you got ammo. And you got 24 hrs." This seemed to wake up Bruce as he walked down the steps, "24 hrs."

"This time tomorrow we haul anchor," Englehorn said looking straight into Carl's eyes threatening him to say something about. Unbeknownst to everyone Jimmy had gotten through by pulling his hat down and hiding his face and staying in the middle of the line so that Englehorn would not notice him. Once he was out he knew he was good to go.

As they began climbing through the forest they constantly called the two women's name hoping they would hear one cry from one of the women, but nothing came. Hayes stopped for a moment to take in the unusual view. If he hadn't known this place was dangerous he would had thought it was beautiful.

* * *

**Well I hope this was better, and if not I'm sorry. Come on people I'm trying the best I can. Well anyway I hope you did like it and if you did you get a cookie. LOL If you didn't that's your opinion.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	6. BRONTOS

_**+"BRONTOS!"+**_

Kong was making his way through the forest swinging the now awake Ann and Nemo around making them both sick and nauseas. Every time they gained balance they were completely thrown of again. It began to seem like it was never going to stop, but finally they did only to find Kong angry from all their screaming and fussing. He began slinging them around trying to make them shut up, but it only increased their screams. Kong began to roar back at them thinking the mocking trick might make them stop, but even that he came to find didn't work. This continued on for some while and at one point Nemo had to swallow back her own puke to keep from splashing it all over Ann who looked close enough to doing it as well.

His roaring and his shaking only grew louder, and grew faster matching both Ann's and Nemo's. As they were being thrown around though they both noticed the skeletons below of humans that had the same exact necklaces they were wearing at the moment or had been as Nemo's fell off onto the ground. Finally Ann got smart and managed to get her necklace off and stab Kong with it to get him to drop them both. As soon as Nemo was out of his clutches and away from Ann she began puking like there was no tomorrow. When she was done she heard voices calling their names.

"ANN, NEMO," the men called from the jungle signaling they were close. Kong noticed this too because he sort of perked up and glared at the direction the sound was coming from. Ann and Nemo took this as their moment to run and they did, but they were soon caught by Kong again.

The men had heard their shrieks though and headed in their direction finding themselves soon at the spot they had previously been. Jack walked close to the pile of bones and picked up a necklace with blonde hair on it along with a darker colored blonde as well.

"Christ it's a bleeding bone yard," Lumpy said as he approached the nest, "They've been ripped limb from limb."

"ANN, NEMO," Jack said trying to call again.

As Jimmy was walking about he felt his hat ripped off his head and he whipped around to confront the person who had done it but found his own blood run cold. "Just keep walking Mr. Hayes and pretend you didn't see me."

"Jesus Jimmy," Hayes said walking around him and pulling his gun out of his hands.

"Hey I need that," Jimmy yelled.

"I'm not giving you a gun," Hayes said sternly.

"You were younger than me when they gave you one," Jimmy countered back.

"I was in the army. I was trained. I had a drill sergeant," Hayes said through a hiss.

"I wanna help bring her back," Jimmy said and immediately Hayes knew he wasn't talking about Miss Darrow. He was talking about Nemo. Hayes could see it in his eyes he loved her. Matter of fact the day that they had found the girl in the ocean Jimmy and her clung together like barnacles to an unclean ship. He adored her and she adored him. Hayes even realized that the moment she left the ship that the little skip to his step left him, but when she returned he found him wanting to skip his chores just to hang out with her. Hayes realized the love the boy had for her and he didn't blame him. Nemo was a catch; she was smart, beautiful, and loved the sea just like Jimmy. They were a perfect match, where as Jimmy had a rebellious, angry, and demanding personality; Nemo had a mothering, calm, and rule obeying personality. They were completely opposites, but when you put them together they evened each other out. Hayes knew they loved one another.

Hayes sighed a long sigh and held out the gun. When Jimmy went to grab for it though he held onto it for a moment before saying, " Don't make me regret it." Jimmy nodded and then pushed past him. A few hours later they were standing in a swamp with huge mosquitoes buzzing all around them while Lumpy was shooting at them thinking it would kill them.

"Conserve your ammunition," Hayes yelled to Lumpy. He sighed and turned around and just to let the bug know who was boss he shot one more time at it hitting and killing it. A few minutes later they had made it to a dry riverbed.

"I'm knackered," Lumpy said. Another man said, " I can't breath."

"I need a breather," one more said.

"Fellows we don't have time for this," Jack said walking around, "We've lost to much ground around. Come one, get up."

"There not about to quit on you. Cut them some slack," Hayes said, "Alright you guys five minutes, and everyone stay in sight."

"Over here, I'm going to get a wide shot of the valley," Carl said as he walked toward Herb while Jack didn't even notice what he was doing.

Jack had already found something that proved valuable. It was a huge paw print, but of what he couldn't tell.

"Bloody Nora," Lumpy said.

"Is that what took Nemo...and Mrs. Darrow," Jimmy said remembering Ann now. Jack didn't answer he was so shocked that he didn't even look back down when he looked up.

"There's only one creature capable of leaving a footprint that size," Lumpy said as everyone was hanging on to what he was going to say next, "The Abominable Snowman." Everyone looked at him like he was the dumbest man alive, but then again they would hang onto that idea since neither person had knew who had left it.

"It's got to be what 20, 25ft," Hayes asked to Jack. Jimmy looked at them like they were crazy now. If it was that big then nothing was going to get past it. Maybe not even guns.

"Carl saw it," Jack answered with a glimmer of hope, "Let's ask him."

"Denham," Hayes called but no answer came, "Where did he go."

Carl happened to be heading for the top of the valley to film it along with Preston, Herb and Bruce. As soon as he reached the top he set the tripod down and began to film. Bruce seemed scared to shit though when he noticed the dinosaurs.

"Walk forward Bruce," Carl said as Bruce snapped his head toward him like, are-you-crazy sort of look.

"What," Bruce said after second.

"Your the star of this picture. Now get into character and head toward the animals," Carl said. Bruce wanted to slap him silly at that moment, but still he started to walk forward while mumbling, "What the hell kind of place is this."

"Are you sure about this Denham," Bruce griped, "Don't we had a stand in for this type of thing?"

"I need you in the shot or people will say they are fake," Carl said.

"Oh well nobody's going to think these are fake," Bruce said sarcastically. All the sudden the dinosaurs began grunting and whining and began moving.

"You're making them nervous. No sudden movements," Carl warned.

"I'm not moving," Bruce shot back. All the sudden the dinosaurs began heading their way, "Mother of God." Bruce began to casually walk back until he was out of the Camera's lens and then he began a full out run. Though Carl and Herb stayed until the last minute.

Back where the others were they even began to feel the rumble. Rocks began to tumble and birds quickly flew off to avoid them. Jimmy even had to watch where he was standing to protect himself from getting hit by a flying rock or boulder. All the sudden they saw Bruce running down the hill like a madman.

"What is it? What is it? Where's Carl," Jack asked worriedly.

"Carl? He's umm up there...filming," Bruce said as he kept looking back nervously and then started out in a run down the opposite direction he had came. The men sort of caught on and began to follow him quickly. About that time Carl and Herb came running around the corner while Carl was screaming, "Run Jack." with a herd of brontosauruses coming behind him quickly.

"Holy Christ," Jack whispered under his breath as he to turned around and began to run.

"Go Jimmy, run!" Hayes yelled pushing Jimmy to go.

"Run, run, run," Jack yelled right as Carl tripped and fell. Jack turned around and headed back for him as quickly as he could. As Jack tried to get him up he was persistent on taking the camera with him.

"Let go," Jack yelled.

"I'm not leaving the camera," Carl yelled managing to finally get up with it and run.

"Let go of it you idiot," Jack yelled before just giving up and running.

"CARL RUN," Preston yelled from up ahead. Carl turned around to look and found the brontos coming at him and he now realized that he had to get out of there. He grabbed the camera and began to run as fast as he could.

Jimmy who was now ahead realized the brontos were already on them and they were having to dodge their feet as they ran along with the raptors who were chasing them. Jimmy came close to getting bit until he managed to dodge it by moving to the side and letting it get stepped on. Everyone around him was having the same problem as well. Some of the men were even using physical force to get past them.

Pretty soon the crew found themselves on a cliff again with a huge drop that Jimmy just happened to be right beside as he turned the corner. Some of the men began slipping off or were being pushed off by the slipping dinosaurs. Jimmy only had a few moments to look due to the reason the rock he was standing on was beginning to collapse. He quickly took off in a dead set run while the whole cliff side began to slowly fall under his feet after he had touched them only once. Finally they turned back into another valley and Jimmy was fighting to not get stepped on or pushed by the dinosaurs again, or eaten for that matter by the raptors. Bruce who was ahead and was about to be eaten by a raptor began to fire his gun. Bad idea because like the domino theory if one tumbled they all did and one by one they all began to fall. Jimmy had to try and avoid the huge pile up, but managed to only throw himself right into it. Thank god for Hayes though who caught him by the shoulders and pushed them against the rocks to avoid the large creatures.

Hayes then pushed Jimmy to head on up the hill while he stayed back there to keep the raptors away with the guns. Everyone soon noticed this and began climbing and shooting as well. Jimmy only looked down a brief second to see Carl saving his precious camera, but not the cameraman Herb who was being pulled by a raptor back on down the hill. _'I always knew he was a coward,' _Jimmy thought about Carl. Jimmy then began his climb back on up.

Back with Kong and the girls though they had just been thrown on the ground and their, at the moment home. Nemo felt like complete shit after being thrown around and twisted everyway possible in a gorilla's hand. Both her and Ann just laid like that for a second until Ann whispered for her to act dead and maybe Kong would leave them alone. Nemo listened due to the fact that she wanted out of this predicament too.

Kong began to play around with them to maybe try and wake them up, but because Ann was such a good actor, and Nemo was good at learning quickly from other people they soon found themselves, not being bothered anymore by Kong who turned his back and began to eat some bamboo.

* * *

**Well I hoped this chapter was alright. It's not the best, but I hope it's alright. Hope you liked the fact that Mister Hayes is starting to realize Jimmy's feelings for Nemo. Well anyway hoped you liked it and there's more on the way.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**NO FLAMES**_


	7. Rescued

_**+Rescued+**_

A little while later after the little bronto incident all the crew members sat down realizing they were a bit out of danger, but still wary just incase. Jimmy was just sitting down his stuff when Hayes spoke up.

"Jimmy do a head count. I want to know how many are injured and how bad," Hayes yelled at him and he quickly went to his job.

"Injured," Lumpy yelled, "Four of us are dead." Jimmy only shook his head and kept counting as he noticed Carl drinking away his problems like usual.

"Alright we gotta get back to the ship. Englehorn sails in nine hours," Bruce said trying to take the lead as he stood up and looked at everyone.

"So, we got to find my girlfriend and Miss Darrow," Jimmy said for the first time admitting he was with Nemo. Everyone looked at him curiously and some even smirked at the idea of Jimmy actually having a girlfriend now or had one anyway. They always knew that he had a thing for Nemo, and they often teased him about it. Now it seemed like their teasing had finally gotten through to him.

"Hey did you hear me. We're going to be stranded here," Bruce said not noticing anything and only worrying about him self.

"Look fellows Miss Darrow, and Miss Englehorn were great gals, no question, and they were wonderful people. It's a terrible loss and we're all going to miss them," Bruce said still trying to persuade them to head back.

"I always knew you were nothing like the tough guy you played on screen," Jack said through his teeth, "I just never figured you for a coward."

"Hey pal? Hey wake up. Heroes don't look like me, not in the real world. In the real world they got bad teeth, a bald spot, and a beer gut," Bruce said mockingly, "I'm just an actor with a gun who's lost his motivation." Jack looked at him like he was the most pathetic thing on earth. Both Jack and Jimmy wanted to kill him.

"Be seeing ya," Bruce said as he began to make his way out of there.

"Anyone else," Hayes yelled as a few more got up and began to follow him.

Back with Ann and Nemo, they were making their plan to escape. "Listen Nemo when you see him look back or hear him turning act like you're dead again, but when he's not, begin to move forward alright," Ann whispered right into Nemo's ear. "Alright," Nemo whispered back. Both women began to move forward only to stop when they caught Kong about to glimpse back at them. They acted dead until they both knew he had turned around again and then began moving up again. Soon they managed to get up and crawl, but suddenly something popped out from under the rock scaring Ann half to death and making Nemo have to cover her mouth and pull her against the rock.

Once she was calm enough though they quickly made their way over to a cave and began to sneak away on foot. While in the cave Ann whispered to Nemo, "Let's make a run for it on 3. 1...2...3." Then they were off and out of the cave. Just when they thought they were going to make it a huge monkey's paw landed in front of them and when they tried to turn back another landed in front of them again. They were trapped like rats, with an angry Kong.

Ann tried to make a run for it again, but Kong followed her, "NO LEAVE HER ALONE," Nemo yelled, but that didn't stop him from pushing her against a cliff and suddenly that memory flashed into her head and she could clearly see who was looking at her from atop the cliff when she had fallen along time ago and who's hand had actually reached for her. It had been Kong's!

"No, Kong Stop," Nemo yelled using his name as she ran at him and began pulling at his arm. Which only angered him and he pushed her down. Though when she landed on the ground and shrieked something seemed to trigger in Kong's head about a little girl along time ago that used to play with him and used to be like a sister, a mother, and a child to him all in one. Kong remembered that fateful night when that girl had been attacked and pushed off the cliff and her exact scream as she fell. That same scream now belonged to the girl he had just pushed down. He looked at her closely and something just ticked in him. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

Nemo was a little surprised, but glad that he remembered. Though Kong still kept bothering Ann. No matter how hard Nemo tried he didn't stop. Ann looked so frightened it looked like she was about to have a heart attack until some sort of emotion crossed her face that Nemo had seen earlier when she had decided to get away. Suddenly Ann jumped in the air and acted like she was falling surprising Kong. Nemo noticed how this entertained Kong and smiled. Maybe Ann was going to be safe after all. Ann kept doing these tricks until Kong got bored and began trying to push her down. Finally Ann got fed up and spoke her mind.

As Kong went to push her again, Ann slapped his hand and screamed, "NO. I said NO."

"That's it. There isn't anymore," Ann said. This seemed to anger Kong and Nemo had to practically hang on as he went thrashing around throwing everything he could.

When he finally stopped though a boulder had came lose, and came tumbling towards his head. Nemo managed to squirm away before it hit though, and still stay on

Kong at the same time. Afterwards Kong seemed so embarrassed that he ran off with Nemo still hanging onto him and leaving Ann still back where she was.

Within a matter of moments though Kong stopped running and Nemo found them to be at a cliff near the ocean. Kong set down and reached his hand back and pulled Nemo down and put her gently down on the ground. Nemo only stared at him for a few seconds before inching forward to lay a hand on his open paw. Kong looked down and Nemo could have sworn she saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Nemo leaned closer and began to hug him like she had Jimmy when she met him again back in New York. Nemo remembered everything now even the secret place she had had so long ago. In fact it was close, very close.

Nemo let go of Kong and walked into a huge cave large enough for Kong to follow. The rocks glimmered as if they were made of black diamonds, but as Nemo looked closer she noticed that it was only water that slowly trickled down the walls and to a little creek that went around the cave. And seemed to dump out the sides of the cave where there was an opening. The rest of the space was sand and not rock, but also inside she found unusual artifacts along with familiar things that hadn't meant so much back then as they did now.

Nemo walked closer to a suitcase near one huge rock and opened it. Inside she found clothes that dated back, to almost 13 to 14 years ago. Inside she also found a photo of a man and a woman neatly dressed with a child held in their arms who looked only like she was 4 to 6 years old. Nemo instantly could tell it was her and her parents in the photo. She quickly pocketed it and then continued to look some more and soon found some IDs on them and pocketed them as well to use later to find out who they were and where they were from.

After Nemo found a locket that probably her mother had worn she stopped searching. She slowly fastened the locket around her neck and then began to look around at the other stuff she had collected along time ago. She even found something that made her heart stop. There was a necklace with an uncut gem on it tightly wrapped. The gem happened to be a crystal and every time either her or Kong neared it, it began to glow. As she reached to pick it up a voice came from the other side of the room and it was a voice that spoke English, it was a native's voice. In fact it was the old woman who had offered her to Kong. Nemo felt her anger rise as she looked at the women and she almost lashed out if the woman hadn't smiled a sincere smile and sat down next to her.

"You and Kong are connected you know that. We knew you didn't die because if you had Kong would have lost part of his strength as well. When Kong and I found you 14 years ago you were only about 5 yrs. old and barely alive. You had lost your parents in a shipwreck and you also had lost much blood, though your wound had healed up. Kong offered his blood to you giving you a connection to him. You could see what he saw or learn more quickly than others because he did to. Kong was your protector and you his. Now you have returned and you must stay," the old woman said without missing a beat.

"I can't I have a life off this Island. I can't stay," Nemo said surprising herself as she spoke the native's language.

"There's no other way my child, you are part of this Island as well as Kong. Take away either of the three and you'll feel lost all your life," the old woman said as she stood as Nemo helped her.

"Isn't there any other way? Kong has survived this long without me can't he survive the rest of his life," Nemo asked. The woman looked at her and frowned sadly.

"When you were away from the Island how did you feel," the woman asked.

"Well I felt…. I…I felt lost, and I felt like a nobody. I felt like I didn't belong," Nemo said quietly.

"When you realized you were coming here what did you feel," the woman asked.

"I felt surprised for one, but I felt like I was returning. I felt afraid and at the same time grateful that maybe I'd remember who I was," Nemo said slowly comprehending her own words.

"And when you arrived," the woman said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Afraid, Angry, Sad, and…and…"

"Happy," the woman said with a mischievous smile as she finished Nemo's sentence.

"Yeah, I guess now I'm happy," Nemo said.

"Odd thing that is, odd thing. That is what Kong felt. That is how the others knew you were Adaeze. The others and I especially can feel Kong's emotions. We survive only because Kong let's us and we know it, that's why we feared when you came. We feared that he would turn on us if we angered you or hurt you. I am ashamed to say I felt the same way, but now looking at it maybe it's a good thing you arrived. If you hadn't we wouldn't have stayed as safe as we did those few years, and we didn't have to sacrifice anyone. You were all Kong needed, and then we banished you and it went back to that and we became fearful. We prayed for the day that you'd come back, and now you have. Now you must stay. If you leave not only will you put yourself and Kong in jeopardy but a whole civilization," the woman said looking at Kong and reaching a hand out to pat his huge paw. She then turned and began to leave leaving Nemo to take a moment to think. When Nemo came to her sense she realized the old woman wasn't in the cave. Nemo went to follow her, but when she emerged from the cave the woman was gone.

Nemo looked down at the necklace she still had in her hands and she realized in that moment that inside the crystal was blood; her and Kong's blood. It had been a gift from the old woman long ago to symbolize the bond they had. She had connected them spiritual, but not physically like she made it out to be. Nemo could faintly remember when they had first found her and the long nights when the woman would stuff a drink down her throat and how much it tasted of metal and how disgusting it had tasted in all. Is that what she meant when she said she fused their blood or was it when the woman cut her leg and poured that red liquid on it? Nemo was so confused, but she did know that the woman hadn't meant modern medical methods. There was no way the woman knew about it.

As Nemo went to look some more she noticed that far off in a cave there was another opening and a bunch of people where crossing it. As she began nearing it she noticed it was Mr. Hayes, Jimmy, Jack, Lumpy, Carl and everyone else. She began to run toward them and Hayes immediately became alert and held up his gun not knowing if she was a native or someone else. She didn't blame him, her clothes were all torn and dirty and at the moment her pants were now more like shorts or half shorts-half caprices. Her blouse had been torn and she was only wearing a white tank top now and a bra that were stained.

She could hear Jimmy far off ask, "Who is it." She took this as her moment to yell forgetting about Kong completely, "JIMMY." Jimmy tensed up at hearing his name and immediately he knew it was Nemo. All the sudden Kong came up and blocked Nemo's shadow.

"Mr. Hayes," Jimmy asked pleadingly.

"If anything happens I want you to run. You understand," Hayes said sternly.

"I'm not a coward, I ain't gonna run," Jimmy said, "Nemo needs me." Hayes gave him a death glare and said, "It's not about being brave Jimmy."

Nemo noticed how they didn't stand down and she looked up at Kong who was daring them to come and take her away from him again. Nemo got in front of him and said, "No Kong leave them alone, they're not going to hurt us as long as you stay here."

"Nemo, I know you're in there, back out slowly," Hayes yelled. Kong started to get agitated. Nemo slowly started to inch back all the time staring at Kong begging he didn't do anything. All the sudden Kong freaked out and roared before he came running at them.

"Go back," Hayes yelled and Nemo didn't know if he was yelling at the crew, her, or Kong.

"Back across the log," Hayes turned and yelled at the crew.

"I'm not gonna run," Jimmy said as Jack began pulling him.

"Get Jimmy out of here," Hayes yelled.

"No," Jimmy yelled worrying about not only Nemo, but Hayes as well.

"Get back, Get back," Jack said pushing him onto the log. Hayes began firing as soon as Nemo got out of range and ran past him to Jack who hoisted her up onto the log too. Soon Hayes ran out of ammo and Kong ran right at him. Right as Hayes pulled out a pistol to shoot him, Kong picked him up with one hand and began slinging him every which way. Jimmy who was close to Nemo pulled her close to him as comfort and to make sure she was safe.

"NO, NO, Let him go," Jimmy yelled.

"Please Kong let him down," Nemo yelled in the native language thinking it would help. It did for a moment until Hayes caught his attention.

"Run Jimmy, get out of here," Hayes yelled, "Do as I say, follow Jack and get Nemo out of here." Just then Hayes fired the gun into Kong and Kong threw him into the rock wall. When Hayes hit it, he seemed like he was okay at first until he slowly fell forward and began falling to the abyss.

"NOOOOOO, SHOOT HIM," Jimmy yelled.

"NO," Nemo said, "LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND," Nemo yelled trying to pull the gun from Jack's hands that pushed her back into Jimmy. Jimmy began pulling Nemo over the log to the other side while she fought to stay and help Kong. Unbeknownst to her that the gem she was wearing from that necklace had began to glow a deep red. It signaled that both were in danger. Jimmy distracted by the gem didn't realize till the last minute that Kong was about to shake the log, but when he did both Jimmy and Nemo began to hold tight. Kong slung it every which way and once again Nemo thought she was going to be sick.

Suddenly Kong let go of the log after hearing Ann scream and the log began to tumble to the ground. Kong ran off leaving Nemo to fend for herself. Nemo managed to hold onto the log even in the end when it was lodged against the to walls while everyone else landed on the ground.

Nemo laid there for a moment before she leaned over and threw up. She had about had it with getting tossed around. Suddenly a thought clicked in her head, Jimmy! Nemo jumped up and slid off the log and onto the ground where everyone was beginning to wake up slowly and see who all had survived. Jack had thrown a flare, but before he did Nemo could have sworn she saw something crawl back into the shadows.

When she reached Jimmy he was on his side scared to shit. He didn't even move when she whispered his name. "Jimmy, it's okay," Nemo said as Jimmy suddenly began sobbing and pulling her close to him.

"It's going to be alright Jimmy, he's in a better place," Nemo said as even her own tears streamed down her face not only from Mr. Hayes death, but her own near death experience. They sat there for a few moments before he calmed her down and looked at her.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Jimmy said kissing her on the forehead.

"I am too, I am too," Nemo said taking his face into her hands and kissing his lips.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm never riding another ride at the carnival ever again," Nemo said laughing nervously making Jimmy crack a smile.

"Are you two good over here," Jack asked as he walked over.

"Yeah we're fine," Nemo said with a half smile.

"Jimmy are you good," Jack said looking at Jimmy and his still tear stained face.

"Yeah for now," Jimmy said nodding putting on a serious face again. Nemo was looking around at the moment and she noticed how Carl was crying over his broken Camera, while Lumpy was crying over Choy's dead body. One thing that made Nemo's stomach do a flip though was not to far off was Mr. Hayes's body. Nemo tried her best to keep Jimmy from noticing it though, fearing another outburst from him that she knew she herself now wouldn't be able to handle as her own stomach twirled into a knot.

Slowly the flare went out and Nemo saw what she feared more than anything else, bugs. Huge bugs that looked hungry. They began descending upon them all. Jimmy grabbed his gun and Nemo pulled a pistol from his pocket for protection as well.

Lumpy was the first to be attacked by some swamp monsters and what looked to be a huge cockroach. Jack ran to help him while Jimmy and Nemo started to get their own problems.

Jimmy and Nemo began to attack whatever came near them and tried to conserve their ammunition the best they could at the same time. Nemo noticed not to far off a guy trying to climb up the cliff only to be snatched by a creature and drug into his hole of doom. Carl had just found his newfound inspiration as now he to was attacking the creatures.

Nemo about screamed when she saw Lumpy die in the hands of the swamp creatures. Now Nemo was beginning to notice that Jack was about to have the same fate. Jimmy began to load his gun and as soon as he did he took aim and began to shoot, finally knocking the bugs off of Jack.

Nemo herself was beginning to have problems as cockroaches began to descend upon her, but for some odd reason when they were in mere inches of her they backed away as her gem on her necklace began to glow. She soon used it to her advantaged and began to go after the bugs and shoot them.

When everyone ran out of ammo they all began to crowd around Nemo since her necklace seemed to keep them back a little, but even still that wasn't going to keep them away for long, because as of now the bigger bugs were coming out to play. Right as a huge bug neared them it was shot down.

All the sudden they heard a machine gun firing up above and more bugs falling dead around them. Nemo could hear her uncle up above them yelling, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Surprisingly Bruce came down swinging on a vine shooting at the bugs like he would in one of his movies. Nemo was now a little proud of him. She'd have to remember to tell that guy sorry about calling him an ass along time ago, and give him a hug.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it because I know I did in making this chapter. It was fun, and it cured my boredom. I had to add a lot of extras to this chapter instead of using its oringinal, because I had to spice it up. Well anyway I hope you liked.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

NO FLAMES


	8. I Love You

_**+I Love You+**_

Later after all the bugs were dead the crew up above began pulling the survivors up. First Preston, then Jimmy, next Carl, and last Nemo herself.

"Oh thank god you're alive," Englehorn said running toward her and hugging her like a father would do to a child after they've been gone for years, "Are you hurt?"

"No, No I'm just fine Uncle," Nemo said still a little shaken from her near death experience.

"Oh thank god," Carl said as they finally got him up.

"Don't thank God. Thank Mr. Baxter. He insisted on a rescue mission," Englehorn said turning and glaring at Carl right as they were pulling up Mr. Baxter, who as soon as he got up Nemo hugged him, surprising him. Jimmy glared with jealousy thinking about what he had said earlier that very day.

"Me, I knew you'd be okay," Englehorn said with a cold face. "That's the thing about cockroaches. No matter how many times you flush them down the toilet, they always come back up the bowl, " Englehorn said looking straight at Carl.

"Hey buddy I'm out of the bowl. I'm drying off my wings and trekkin' across the lid," Carl shot back. About that time everyone noticed Jack going on the other side.

"Driscoll, don't be a fool! Give up! It's useless. We've got all that we can get," Englehorn said pointing at what was left of the crew and Nemo. "She's dead," Englehorn said trying to persuade him not to do something stupid.

"She's not dead," both Carl and Nemo said at the same time. Englehorn looked at them like they were crazy. Before Nemo could get to hear what Carl was about to say to her Uncle, Jimmy pulled her away to check her out and to get her bandaged up a little. While they were sitting on a rock Nemo noticed how quiet Jimmy was.

"Jimmy, Hayes is in a better place," Nemo said slowly trying not to step on a nerve.

"It's not that Nemo," Jimmy said angrily as he pulled her bandage tighter out his anger.

"Then what is it," Nemo asked as her eyebrow rose. Jimmy stopped bandaging her leg and looked up at her with a threateningly look in his eyes.

"Why were you so intent on protecting it. It killed half our people, it killed Mr. Hayes and you wanted to let it live," Jimmy said half yelling, as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, and I had good reason to," Nemo said with her own death glare. Jimmy laughed sarcastically and said, "What?"

"You want to know what I've gone through, while you dumb asses were probably getting lost. I remembered everything down to the last drop about my whole life. I was 5 years old when my parent's boat crashed killing them both and leaving me hurt, and left all by myself. I lost a lot of blood from a wound I had had and that old native woman helped me survive as well as Kong. She took Kong's blood and fused it with mine to keep me alive. That's why I'm so smart, that's why I learn faster than others, because I actually have two brains thinking at the same time for me. The tribal people grew jealous of my closeness to Kong and how he treated me like his own and cared for me. They feared that if they ever angered me I could get Kong to attack them. So they tried to kill me, they tried to rid the island of me by throwing me over the wall and into the ocean. Kong happened to show up and show them it was a big mistake. It was too late anyway though because I tripped and fell into the ocean, where I managed to survive long enough for you to find me. So yes Jimmy I want that beast to live because that beast is my family," Nemo yelled at him. Jimmy stared at her wide eye. He had never known.

"I'm part of this Island Jimmy as long as I'm apart of him, the same thing that goes for him. If either of us goes the other loses half of itself and could or could not die from it," Nemo said.

"So what we're not your family too," Jimmy said waving his arms around. People had begun listening now intently.

"Yes they're my family too, but this," Nemo said waving her hands around at the island, "This is a part of me too. This is my home no matter how much I don't want to admit it, and I don't want it destroyed and that includes Kong."

"So you'd choose that beast over us," Jimmy said through gritted teeth glaring at her as if he wanted to shoot her with his own gun.

"Yes, I might," Nemo said through her own gritted teeth. The crystal around her neck began to take on a sort of blood red glow as she continued to staring him down wishing she could shoot him with her own gun. She wouldn't though, and he knew it to that's why he got a triumphant look in his eyes.

"That's what I thought," Jimmy said walking off to be alone. Nemo jumped up and grabbed the closest gun to her and walked off the opposite direction to be alone.

"Well I know it's going to be hard getting that one back aboard the ship," Englehorn said to Preston as Nemo stomped past him.

"You're telling me," Preston said as Jimmy was kicking any rock he could find to kick.

"I'm going to go have a talk with my niece," Englehorn said, "Get the crew heading toward the gate for me." Preston nodded and began to get the crew going toward the gate. Englehorn found Nemo not to far off sobbing and balled up in fetal position. When she heard something coming she perked up and turned around fast and pointed the gun at Englehorn, but when she realized whom it was she lowered it.

"Why can't he just understand," Nemo asked taking on her sobbing form again.

"Because he's too young still. He has a boy's mind," Englehorn said taking the gun from Nemo and putting it in his own pocket.

"I don't want to stay here, I just don't want to leave it either," Nemo said, "I still want to learn more about my past and be able to accept that I was Adaeze, and at one point Alicia Heart." Nemo pulled out a birth certificate, her birth certificate, and handed it to Englehorn. Englehorn looked at it closely and could almost instantly tell it was real. It was a little damaged, but it was still real.

"Well I guess I can't call you Nemo anymore can I," Englehorn said half laughing.

"I rather you do," Nemo said, " Hearing those names just seems to spooky to me."

"I don't blame you, I'd be too," Englehorn said with a snort of laughter.

"Listen, just give the boy some time. He just lost the only family he really ever had. He'll snap out of it soon," Englehorn said patting Nemo's back in a fatherly way.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises" Nemo said smiling slightly.

"Oh and as for you two being together, I'm not to sure on that one," Englehorn said trying to lighten up the mood. Nemo punched him in the gut playfully making him laugh.

"Come one let's get going, " Englehorn said putting his arm around her shoulder holding her close as she hugged him tightly. They slowly got up and began to try and get caught up to the group.

They managed to reach the wall at the end off the night, during which the whole time Jimmy would neither talk nor look at Nemo. It sadden Nemo that she had said those mean things to him, but it was the truth and it was how she felt. It wasn't in her to lie and if she did the guilt would only hurt her until she did tell.

As soon as they past the gate they found their camping spots and laid down. Nemo however walked farther away from the others wanting to be alone. She still had much to think about and the others chattering mouths wouldn't help her. Nemo looked off out toward the ocean thinking off how it had been the reason of her pain over the years, or more so the passage to her pain. Nemo pulled up the crystal to her face to get a better look at it. It was odd yes, but it was also familiar. She had probably worn it often a long time ago. How it had survived while she was gone she did not know?

Nemo dropped the necklace and pulled her legs up to her and hugged them while she rested her chin on her knees. If this place hadn't been so dangerous she would have thought it was beautiful the way the sun had set and the waves now gently lapped up against the rocks. As long as Nemo didn't have to look back at the evil ruins that held the bones of people then she would be fine.

Nemo's mind slowly drifted to Jimmy and what she was going to do about him, but that quickly slipped as she thought what she was going to do with herself. Was she going to stay here with Kong or leave with the others? This was her home, but the crew was her family. Her heart was split in two and she felt the tears of pain slowly slip down her face. She had no clue what to do, at that moment she didn't even wish she had been born into this cruel world. All of the crewmembers that had not made it back swarmed her mind including Hayes. He was such a good guy and always treated her and Jimmy right and out of nowhere he was gone, including Lumpy.

If Nemo was going to go with them she would probably have to take over his job. She wouldn't have minded it if it hadn't been the fact that he had died for her to gain it. Choy, she was going to miss too, he was the one who taught her about his home and she loved hearing stories about it. She was going to miss all the crewmembers that had been killed on this dreaded island. Nemo's tears only increased as she stared off into the ocean that reflected the moon's rays.

Nemo heard footsteps approaching her, but she didn't flinch as she recognized they were from a person wearing boots. See how natives here didn't wear them then she had nothing to worry about. The next thing she knew someone sat down behind her and scooted close enough so that he could hug her. "I'm sorry, I get it now. I'd do the same thing," said Jimmy's voice.

Nemo choked back a sob as she began to talk, "I'm not staying Jimmy, you and the others are my family. Besides it looks like Kong is doing just fine by himself here."

Jimmy pulled her closer and held her tight. "I love you," Jimmy said out of nowhere surprising Nemo. Nemo turned around and said, "No you don't." Jimmy smiled and pulled her chin up towards his and kissed her lips and then pulled away and said, "Yes I do. I've loved you for the longest time, it's just taken me awhile to figure it out."

Nemo smiled and turned around in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and Jimmy quickly getting the idea leaned up to her lips and placed his upon hers. They started off slow, but then Jimmy deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Nemo didn't even object when he turned her over and laid on top of her. Nemo had no clue what had gotten into her, but she was liking this though. All the sudden a gun was shot and they both scrambled away from each other. Englehorn was standing at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Not here Jimmy, to many eyes if you know what I mean," Englehorn said teasingly as he pointed to some of the on looking crew. Nemo blushed from embarrassment, and Jimmy looked as pale as a ghost from getting caught. Jimmy helped Nemo up and led her closer to his campfire and sleeping bag. The two sat down together and just snuggled into each other's arms. Nemo watched the fire for a little while before suddenly blurting out, "I love you to Jimmy." Jimmy's eyes widen and he looked at her.

"I think I've loved you from that moment years ago when we last talked. You know the night before we left. It was as if something clicked in my head. I just sort of knew in a way. You were always there watching me, listening to me, and just being there. I thought it was just hormones when I got older and thought back on it, but in these last few days I've realized Jimmy that I love you I really do," Nemo said looking at him as he smiled and said, "That's the same time I think I realized it to, but just didn't think about it."

Nemo laughed and said, "Yep same old Jimmy never thinks." Jimmy made a hurt expression and said, "I see how it is." Nemo laughed and pushed him playfully but he caught her hands and pulled her closer and kissed her hand. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned against her as he closed his eyes. Nemo laid her head against his and slowly closed her eyes, but before she fell asleep she beckoned Jimmy to lie down on the sleeping bag. They both quickly laid down and fell fast asleep with Jimmy pulling Nemo closer to him by the waist.

* * *

**Well it's kinda short but it was what I was looking for, for right now, so I hope you really enjoyed it. Well anyway I hope you liked the exchange between Jimmy and Nemo it was a well needed exchange between them wouldn't you think ;-) LOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and there's more coming.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	9. Betrayal

_**+Betrayal+**_

Early in the morning they all awoke to a long and thunderous roar. Nemo grabbed Jimmy's hand as soon as she heard it. She was scared for Jack, and Ann.

"Alright people they'll be here pretty soon, begin readying everything," Englehorn said. Jimmy got up and said, "Stay here until I come back alright." Nemo nodded and watched as he walked off to talk to her Uncle. Whatever they were talking about they sure didn't want Nemo to know because as he talked to her uncle they kept looking at her to make sure she couldn't hear or wasn't disobeying Jimmy's orders. It unnerved Nemo a bit, but she promised herself last night before she fell asleep that she'd trust Jimmy and not doubt him ever again.

Nemo slowly got up and began cleaning everything up. She threw the sleeping bag back into the backpack and put out the fire since the sun was slowly beginning to rise. She then fixed her pants so that they matched and didn't look like half-caprices and half-shorts. She then made her way over to a well and pulled up some water.

She took off her shirt seeing how no one was around. She quickly wrung the shirt out of all of the dirt it had in it. She then started trying to dry it by shaking it constantly. Finally it got dry enough so that she could put it on. Nemo then took a hair band off of her wrist that she had forgotten all about and preceded to put up her hair.

By the time she was all done the day had already begun and she began to hear more roars from Kong and he sounded close. Nemo ran up to stone steps to where the others were and saw them getting something ready but she didn't know what. She ran up to Jimmy who was just coming down to her, "What's going on." Jimmy sighed and said, "Don't worry about it Nemo just do me a favor and go get the boats ready for us." Nemo looked at him warily and said, "Fine."

Nemo began walking down to the cave where the boats were when something clicked in her head. When she had been walking away she had saw everyone with a gun and chloroform. They even had nets. They were going to try and capture Kong. That's why Jimmy sent her away. Now she was mad. She quickly fixed the boats and ran back up to the gate. When she reached it she marched right up to Jimmy.

"You two-faced, worthless piece of crap," Nemo said punching Jimmy. Jimmy held his face for a moment before turning on her, "Why the hell did you do that for." \

"You know why you bastard. You so much as touch Kong I'll kill you with your own damn gun," now everyone had turned to watch the scene.

"Oh come on love we all know your weak," said one of the sailors.

"Oh yeah," she said as she walked straight up to him and punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Now who's the weak one," Nemo said staring down at the idiot who had dared challenge her.

"Nemo that's enough," Englehorn said warningly as he walked closer to her.

"That's Alicia to you now Englehorn," she said through her teeth making everyone stare at her quizzically.

"Nemo please, we're not going to hurt him. He's the last of his kind we're trying to save him," Carl said trying to reason with her as he inched closer.

"Save him my ass. It sounds like you're going to end up killing him," Nemo said turning on him. About that time there was another loud roar and it seemed closer. "You all better hope that he doesn't cross that wall," Nemo said looking straight at Carl and Englehorn.

"CARL," they all heard Jack yell from the other side. Nemo was all the sudden pulled into the arms of Jimmy who placed his hand over her mouth so she could not yell.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US," they heard Ann scream. Nemo noticed how they were doing nothing about it. They were using them to lure Kong here. Nemo began struggling to break free of Jimmy's grasp, but it was useless, he was holding her tighter than he had ever before.

"CARL," Jack yelled again.

"Drop the bridge! Do it now, for Christ's sake," Preston said frantically trying to help Nemo out and at least get them over here safely.

"Not yet," Carl said shhhing him.

"Wait," Carl said as another roar erupted, "Wait." Preston began to inch toward him and Carl just said, "Wait," pissing Preston off who lunged at the guy holding the hatchet. Preston knocked the guy out and in turn took the hatchet on the rope, which let the bridge down. Through all of it though he had gotten a broken nose.

All the sudden Ann and Jack came running inside, but Nemo had heard it. Kong was on the wall trying to get in. As Ann past everyone she too noticed how things were out of the ordinary and when her eyes landed on Nemo trying to escape Jimmy she knew something was up. Right as Ann looked at her though Nemo seemed to break free and yelled, "Their going to try and capture Kong." Ann's eyes went wide with horror. Right about then is when Kong got through the gate.

"KONG NO," Nemo yelled, "TURN BACK."

"Now, Throw," Englehorn yelled and everyone began attacking Kong trying to get him down far enough to the ground to use chloroform on him. Jimmy began to try and pull Nemo away to keep her from getting in the way. She at one point got so fed up with him that she turned around and punched him straight in the face again. Nemo also noticed Ann trying to help Kong too and at one point she rain at Englehorn and attacked him to get him to stop, but he just pushed her back into Jack. Nemo too followed her example only she wasn't about to catfight. She was bound determine that she was going to save Kong. As soon as she got up next to Englehorn she kicked him behind the knee as hard as he could and he fell. When he finally started to stand up again she punched him in the face. As she was about to do it again Englehorn caught her arm and smacked her across the face and threw her to Jimmy who immediately began to check and see if she was okay. Nemo was so distraught she didn't want Kong's life to end like this. Why couldn't these bastards just leave him alone?

"Get those women out of here," Englehorn yelled at Jimmy and Jack. Jimmy and Jack began pulling Ann and Nemo away, but neither girl went without a fight. Nemo went scratching, kicking and screaming just like Ann, but maybe that wasn't a good idea because Kong noticed and that pissed him off. The last thing Nemo heard and saw as she walked down the steps was Kong tearing loose of the ropes and men screaming and yelling. Jimmy and Jack got the girls down to the boats and proceeded to get in as men came rushing down to get in as well. Ann and Nemo tried getting out, but were stopped by Bruce and Preston who were trying to keep them in. Jimmy had gone to the other boat to get it ready for the other on coming sailors along with Jack.

Nemo noticed how Jimmy raised his gun at Kong who had now arrived and threatened him to come near her again or him. "Don't be crazy Jimmy," she heard Jack yell.

The boats were beginning to row out further, but that wasn't what Kong had in mind. He began to attack the men who stayed on the rocky ridge as they fired at him. Nemo yelled and pleaded for Kong to turn back, but he only came closer and closer to them.

As Kong neared Jimmy's boat, Jimmy began shooting to protect them and himself mostly. Kong didn't seem to like this though so he tried hitting the boat, but at first all he hit was water making the boat almost tip. Some people actually did fall out Nemo noticed.

Nemo watched in horror as Kong slung Jimmy's boat against the wall. "NO JIMMY! LEAVE HIM ALONE," Nemo yelled frantically still practically trying to jump out of the boat.

As Kong neared their boat however it didn't seem like Englehorn was to keen on him doing so because he pulled out a harpoon. Both Ann and Nemo began yelling frantically trying to stop him, but they couldn't. Englehorn shot the harpoon and it landed right in Kong's right leg. Kong let out a roar of pain as he fell to the ground, but still he continued toward them. Nemo noticed how Carl had started pulling himself out of the water with one hand and also how he was heading over to Kong. As Englehorn ready another harpoon Carl shouted at him to wait. Now Nemo noticed what was in his hands. It was chloroform!

Carl threw it at Kong right between the eyes immediately blinding him. Kong began frantically wiping at his eyes, but that did no good, the chemical slowly began slowing him down. Nemo sat down quietly. They had beaten King Kong! Nemo looked to the side and noticed Jack holding Jimmy in the water who looked like he was still alive. She was still very angry with him for not telling her, but she was still glad he was all right.

As Kong began to fall he reached out his hand toward the girls trying to reach them, but it took all of his strength and he fell. All around the men began cheering while the girls held onto each other sobbing. Ann looked up slowly at Jack and gave a disappointed look and Jack had to turn away. Nemo thought it was only right that she said nothing, because at this moment she couldn't feel anything. She felt like Kong, she felt numb other than the cold wet tears that trickled down her face. Carl began talking, but Nemo couldn't hear all she could hear was the beating drum of her own heart mixed with another's. The crystal on the necklace began to die down and it was as if it was a second heart beating ever so slowly. It was as if she held the heart of Kong.

* * *

**Okay I know it's really short, but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer as best as I can. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, even if it was really short, but hey big things come wrapped in small packages, like this chapter. It might have been small but it proved a point to Nemo. Can she trust Jimmy? Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_NO FLAMES_**


	10. Once Upon A December

_**+Once Upon a December+**_

After they had brought the ship close enough to load Kong in. They found that they had to tear the deck up a little to load him, but that was alright for them because they were going to millionaires, they didn't care. The only ones who cared were Ann and Nemo who now lay in separate Cabins. Nemo had taken Lumpy's cabin now that he was gone. Jimmy had tried cleaning it the best he could, but still it seemed it would never be enough for Nemo who had slowly came down with a fever as they had began to head home.

Jimmy cared for her the best he could, but she kept turning him away. Soon it was Ann who took over. They had created a closer bond while they had been on the island and now they were using it to their advantage. It scared the sailors that these two women stayed stuck up in one cabin all day. They knew Nemo was sick, but still Ann could come out once in a while. Both Jimmy and Jack felt ashamed for what they had done, but there had been no other way if they hadn't have captured Kong then they may have never got off the island.

One afternoon everyone was having lunch in the kitchen that Ann had cooked when suddenly the door opened. Everyone's heads turned to find Nemo glaring at all of them. She still looked sick, but she looked better than what she had a few days ago. Nemo was wearing a tan skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and a button up blouse with sleeves. She had her hair pulled out of her face and into a ponytail. She was wearing short healed black shoes, and the two necklaces she had found on the island.

Englehorn looked at her sympathetically as she limped over to the kitchen where Ann was. Nemo had received an injury on the way back to the ship when they were going to pick up Kong. She had twisted her ankle, but she hadn't broken it though.

Englehorn also noticed how her eyes were bloodshot and there were large rings around her eyes. It was also evident that she had been crying since her eyes were glassy. Englehorn watched as Ann leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Nemo mumbled something under her breath that only Ann could here. Ann placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort for some reason and whispered something back to her. Englehorn thought that he was about to go nuts.

"So how are you doing, Miss Englehorn," Bruce asked stupidly with a stupid smile on his face, not at all noticing her appearance.

"Just wonderful," she said sarcastically with a glare.

"You'd feel better if you got out of that cabin of yours more often," Bruce said taking a bite of his food.

"And have to smell all of this foul stench called men, no thank you," Nemo said as she grabbed herself a cup of tea and headed back out. The crew only looked at her in sympathy. They didn't blame her for hating them or Ann who quickly followed after giving Bruce a glare.

Ann made her way over to Nemo who was sipping her tea by the railing. Ann laid a comforting hand on Nemo who jerked at first touch and then eased in when she noticed who it was. "It's going to be alright Nemo," Ann said, "I hate them too, but we have to get on with our lives. Maybe Kong will be better off with us. He'll be taken care of and he won't be getting attacked everywhere he turns like on Skull Island."

"I know. I just wish they'd let us see him. I want to know if he's okay," Nemo said as her face changed from one of anger to sorrow.

"I do to," Ann said hugging Nemo almost like a mother would. All the sudden Nemo's eyes widen and said, "We can."

"What," Ann said startled.

"You know how my cabin's next to the kitchen right," Nemo said.

"Yeah," Ann said questioningly.

"The guards take 8 minutes for a break from their post before they switch again. My room is so close that as soon as they leave we could be there and we could leave a minute till," Ann looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"You know what I think that might actually have worked if I hadn't just been listening behind you," Jimmy said walking up. Both girls turned to find Jimmy there holding his book in one hand and a hammer in the other. His hand was all greased up which only meant that he had been fixing something.

"You can't keep us from him forever," Ann said with sternness in her voice.

"I know, that's why I'm not," both girls looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Listen I'll help you get down there, but if you get caught it's not my fault," Jimmy said. Ann smiled and said, "I always knew you were the more mature one Jimmy."

Ann hugged Jimmy who only hugged back with one arm since his other one was dirty. Nemo however stood farther back. She was still mad at him, plus she wasn't so sure she was ready to forgive him. Nemo didn't hate Ann, but as she hugged Jimmy, Nemo felt anger building up toward her. She didn't want to admit it was jealousy, but she knew deep down it was.

Later that night both girls heard a knock on Nemo's bedroom door. Nemo opened it and found Jimmy standing there, "They just left their posts, I'll try to keep the other guys busy as long as I can." Nemo nodded and then motioned to Ann to follow.

Ann and Nemo were careful not to make a sound as they crept along the boat and down to the storage area of the ship. As Nemo and Ann made their way down the stairs to the basement they could hear heavy loud breathing. Nemo's heart sunk, she knew he was asleep only because of the chloroform.

As they reached the floor Ann and Nemo made their way toward the big huge black mass. Nemo walked over to Kong's face and laid a hand down on his cheek. Tears slowly crept up in her eyes. Kong slowly opened his eyes at the sudden movement and just looked at Nemo and Ann. He was drugged they could tell that much, but he was awake enough to realize who they were. Kong raised his hand as much as the chains would allow him too and he pulled the girls closer. Ann and Nemo both grabbed onto Kong as if it was their last lifeline.

"Oh Kong, if I had known ahead of time what they were going to try and do I would have stopped them," Nemo said in her native language. Kong seemed to realize and understand what she was saying because he raised up one of his fingers and touched her cheek. Nemo reached her hands up and held him there. Tears slowly began to fall down her face as well as Ann's as she hugged him too. All the sudden they heard another noise and looked to their side to find Jimmy.

"Come on, they'll be hear any minute," Jimmy said pulling at Nemo's arm. Kong noticed this and reached his hand up to pull her away from him. Nemo, put her hand out and spoke in her native language saying, "I have to go, I'll see you soon." Kong seemed to understand because he pulled away as Jimmy pulled both girls up the stairs. As soon as they were out Jimmy ushered each girls to their own rooms. First Nemo to hers, and then Ann to hers.

Back in Nemo's room she was slowly getting undressed into her nightclothes when there was a knock on her door. Thinking that it might be Ann who forgot something she opened it up without thinking it. She was surprised to find Jimmy standing there gawking at her. Apparently Jimmy had never seen a woman with that less of clothes on.

"Umm...I...I was...umm coming to see...if you...umm... were alright," Jimmy said finally getting it out. Nemo seemed to notice why he was doing this and she quickly grabbed a silk robe from her hanger and threw it on. "Yeah I'm fine," Nemo said.

"Listen can we talk," Jimmy said now regaining his seriousness.

"Why? I seem to think we did enough of that on the island. You proved how you felt about me back there, so I get it. If you're not man enough to break some rules then fine I can under..." without warning Nemo found Jimmy kissing her passionately on the lips. Nemo at first began beating at his chest and tried pushing him away, but that soon died down as her real feelings for him overcame her others. She slowly began kissing back and pretty soon she found herself being laid down gently onto her bed with Jimmy lying on top of her.

Millions of voices were screaming in her head at that moment. Some saying she needed to stop, while some urged her to push on. Those voice confused her and made her head swim with confusion and lust mixed.

She felt Jimmy begin tugging at the tie on her robe. All of those voices began to get louder now. Did he even realize what he was doing? Did she? Jimmy soon managed to get the robe off to where it was still on her arms, but not completely on. Nemo felt herself change as slowly let herself fall into him. Jimmy slowly moved away from her lips and down her jaw line. Nemo let out a moan without realizing it.

She felt Jimmy tense and pull away. "What am I doing," she heard Jimmy say, "What are we doing," he said a little louder putting emphasis in it. Jimmy slowly got up and fixed himself quickly and then walked toward the door and opened it and then walked out and closed it quickly. Nemo was left there laying feeling astonished.

What had just happened? Had her hormones gone that completely out of whack? Nemo slowly sat up and fixed herself. She didn't realize the tears beginning to fall till the last minute. Slowly choked sobs came from her throat and then she couldn't hold it back.

What was happening, what was going on with her? Why did she feel this way? Nemo in anger and frustration picked up a vase on her stand and threw it at the wall. Nemo stopped in mid-throw, as she was about to throw something else.

Nemo slowly brought it down and saw what she hadn't taken time to look at in years. It was a beautiful silver music box. She remembered the day she had gotten it. It was when they were heading to New York and they had to stop at an island port on the way when she had gotten in. The memory slowly drifted back to her of that day.

_A 12 yr. old Nemo was helping one of the crew members retie the ropes when she heard a voice from behind her, "Hey Nemo." It was Jimmy in his 12 yr. old dorkiness. _

_"Hey Jimmy," Nemo said in her thick African like accent. _

_"Guess what I found in the store while we were in town," Jimmy said holding out a bag to Nemo. Nemo sat up and wiped her hands on her pants and took the bag and asked, "What is it?" _

_"Open it," Jimmy said happily, "I thought you might like it." Nemo opened the bag and found a small silver music box with the initial N on it for the name of the designer, but she instantly realized why Jimmy had thought of her when he had gotten it. Her name began with an N. Nemo smiled and said, "Thank you."_

_Jimmy smiled and said, "Open it," Nemo looked at him curiously, but did so and soon had music coming from it. Mr. Hayes who had been doing the ropes now looked up and said, "Once upon a December, my mother used to sing that to me when I was little to make me go to sleep. That song has meaning to it." Both of the kids looked up at him and asked, "What." Mr. Hayes took a moment to relax and sit down._

_"That song basically describes what happened to an African princess a long time ago. My mother said that song actually originated from our land and not the Russians. The princess was part of a large family that were loved and loathed by many people. The people who loathed them attacked them and killed all of them except for the grandmother and daughter who escaped due to a certain slave boy who loved the girl. While they were escaping though they were separated and the princess had such a bad accident that she forgot who she was. She spent years looking after her own self and helping others when she could. One day she found a boy who told her that the queen was looking for her lost princess and would offer a reward to whoever found her. So the girl posed as the princess, not knowing she truly was, and when she met the queen she found out quickly who she was. Though the girl was home she yearned for her friend the one she loved. So she left the royal life and returned to being with the slave boy who she fell in love with and they lived happily ever after," Hayes said with a smile on his face._

_"Aw that's sweet," Nemo said with her thick African accent again._

_"Actually I think I still remember the song," Hayes said as an after thought._

_"Could you sing it," Nemo asked eagerly._

_"I could try, but I'm no girl," Hayes laughed._

_"I'll try to sing with you then," Nemo said happily. Jimmy smiled; he had never heard Nemo sing before._

_Hayes started out first and then Nemo quickly jumped in getting the hang of the song, _

_"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._  
_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December."_

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Humming the song)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

_When they stopped they found half the crew standing around applauding. Hayes and Nemo laughed in happiness. Jimmy hugged Nemo and said, "Your singing is like from an Angel." Nemo blushed and hugged him back._

Yes that had been a wonderful time back then, and now as she listened to it she found herself singing once again to it. This time instead of laughter coming from Nemo as she sung it, tears escaped. Nemo suddenly realized something as she sang this song. She really did loved Jimmy, that's why she felt bad every time Ann hugged him, and how her heart jumped every time she saw him no matter how mad she was at him. No matter how much her heart was connected to her past of royalty on Skull Island, she was slowly giving it to Jimmy without realizing it. Nemo left the music box open and slowly fell asleep to the music.

* * *

**Okay I know this had to be good, and I know you love that part between Jimmy and Nemo, to bad it had to end though. I promise there will be much more to come and better stuff too. Anyway I hoped you liked it.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**_NO FLAMES_**


	11. The Storm

_**+The Storm+**_

The next morning Nemo awoke to the sound of crashing waves, and thunder. She could see through her window lightning flashing. Nemo quickly dressed into her pants, her blouse, and her boots, along with underwear of course. She put her hair up into a ponytail and then walked outside of her cabin and into the hall. The closer that she got to the door to the outside the more squishier the floor got. Nemo looked down and found the floor was soaking wet. Nemo also felt the ship rocking more and more making it harder for her to walk.

When she finally got to the hatch she opened it to only be met by screaming sailors, and the sound of the storm. Nemo slowly pushed through the storm as the rain poured down hard onto her. She grabbed hold of the railing to keep steady as the boat was pushed every which way. Englehorn raced past her and then stopped and turned around, "Go back in Nemo, it's to dangerous outside right now, especially now we're short of hands."

"I want to help," Englehorn was taken aback, but he couldn't refuse the offer. He needed help.

"Help Jimmy get what ever he needs done," Englehorn said. Nemo nodded and made her way over to him the best she could. She soon found him trying to get whatever they had, that hadn't thrown into the ocean back at Skull Island, inside. Jimmy almost slid as he tried to carry a barrel inside. Nemo helped him keep it steady while he had no clue who had just helped him. As they got it inside and he was just getting back up he said, "thank you," until he noticed it was Nemo.

"What the hell were you doing out there," Jimmy half yelled.

"Helping you," Nemo said, "Now come on." Jimmy glared at her, but inside smiled all the same. They both went back outside and slowly began to carry things inside. On their last trip however is when it went bad.

Jimmy was nearest to the edge when the boat tipped. Jimmy lost balance and fell over. Nemo let go of the box and began yelling for help. She heard feet coming, but there was no time.

Nemo dived in after him. As soon as she hit the water she felt as if a thousand daggers were going through her body. The water was freezing! Nemo took a moment to regain herself and then she pushed herself to the surface. When she surfaced she began yelling Jimmy's name, but no answered came. Nemo began to swim around frantically until she saw a head bobbing in the water. She quickly dived under and went after him. As she reached him she resurfaced while holding his waist. She knew Jimmy couldn't swim well so it was normal for him to throw his arms around like a mad man. Jimmy stopped throwing his arms around as soon as he noticed Nemo though.

About that time they saw the captain throw and lifesaver out to them and they grabbed a hold of it. When they finally got back on the ship they crashed as if they had been running for hours.

"YOU TWO OKAY," Englehorn yelled over the storm. They both nodded and he said, "GOOD, GET BACK TO YOUR CABINS AND WAIT THIS OUT." Jimmy was the first one to get up and then he helped Nemo up. They both walked over to the hatch and opened it and walked in. They both had to push it closed though since the wind was so strong as they finished both of them fell on the floor.

In was quiet and it scared Nemo. Jimmy looked up at Nemo with his hair covering his eyes, but she could tell he was mad. "You idiot you shouldn't have jumped," Nemo was taken aback.

"Excuse me," Nemo said with a tint of her own anger to her voice.

"I was doing just fine without your help. You could have killed yourself," Jimmy said still glaring her down as he sniffed.

"You could have drowned," Nemo said dryly. Jimmy leaned forward and pulled Nemo by her arms toward him, "I wouldn't have cared, just as long as you were fine."

Nemo was glad that the water was still dripping on her face hiding her tears. Jimmy pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. Nemo hugged him back just as tightly.

"What happened to the dorky little girl I used to know," Jimmy said lightly humorous.

"She grew up, just like that dorky little boy," Jimmy laughed and said, "True." Jimmy pulled away and looked at her for a moment. Nemo knew it was now time to tell him. "Jimmy."

"Yeah," Jimmy said with worry on his face as hers went serious.

"I think... I may...love you," Jimmy's eyes grew in shock. He hadn't been expecting something like that. He knew back on the island she said it, but now it was almost as if she was completely sure of it.

"I mean what you said on the island and what happened last night, it just sort of clicked. I don't understand why, but I do love you," Nemo said. Jimmy smiled and said, "I realized that way back on the island, it's taken you this long." Nemo laughed and smacked him in the arm. Nemo leaned into him and placed her lips on his. He began to kiss her back tenderly. There was no passion here just a sweetness that they had never had before. Jimmy pulled away and said, "Come on we better get out of these clothes or you're going to end up catching a cold again." Nemo nodded and then they both made their way back to Jimmy's room instead of Nemo's.

While in his room Jimmy began to undress right in front of Nemo. Nemo turned her head embarrassed and blushing like a mad woman. Soon Jimmy was in warmer and dryer clothes. Jimmy handed Nemo a pair of clothes to change into. She noticed how they were hers and she glared up at Jimmy.

"Let's just say I've been just a little obsessed, and plus sticky fingers," Jimmy said holding up his hands.

Nemo smiled and laughed at his dorky expression, but all the same she was still a little irritated about what he did. She was about to get up and change until she noticed that Jimmy was here. Jimmy seemed to realize this to and said, "Sorry, I'll turn around."

Jimmy turned around and faced the window while Nemo dressed into a blue summer dress. She then rinsed her hair out by her hand and then brushed through it with Jimmy's comb. Once she was done she put it up in a ponytail and walked over to Jimmy who was looking out the window. She barely brushed her hand against his shoulder and he jumped, "Oh sorry, I got caught up in watching the storm."

Nemo smiled and said, "Yeah they're pretty, but as we realized not to long ago, dangerous." Jimmy smiled and said, "Come on lets lay down, and take a rest." Nemo looked at him quizzically as he went to lay on his bed under the covers. Jimmy soon noticed that she hadn't followed.

"Come on I'm not going to bite," Nemo smiled nervously and walked toward the bed and got under the covers with him. She slowly snuggled closer to get warm as he did the same. Nemo closed her eyes and right before she felt herself drift off she felt someone kiss her cheek gently putting a smile on her face. This was the first time she had felt truly happy since they had left the island.

When Nemo awoke later she found that someone was knocking on the door. Jimmy must have woken up to this too because he was just getting up. As he got up Nemo noticed something unusual. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his pants. She looked down and sighed. She was still in clothes. He must have just gotten hot and decided to take it off while she had been asleep. Jimmy opened the door while yawning.

"Jimmy, Nemo's missing, I went to see her and I couldn't find her," she heard Englehorn say frantically.

"Oh she's fine, she's with me," Jimmy said opening the door up wider so that he could see her...under the covers...in Jimmy's bed. Englehorn's face lit up like a light bulb. His face went red and he slowly said in a deadly voice, "Jimmy, Outside, NOW." Jimmy quickly got outside and shut the door leaving Nemo all by herself. Nemo quickly uncovered herself and sat up on the bed. Within a second Jimmy was back in the cabin looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"How bad was it," Nemo asked curiously.

"Umm, do you really want to know," Jimmy said rubbing the back of his head as if Englehorn had hit him.

"Why not," Nemo said shrugging her shoulder.

"He said if I get you pregnant, I'm dead," Nemo's face flushed a deep red as well as Jimmy's.

"I'll have a talk with him," Nemo said sitting up a little straighter.

"Don't worry, I already explained it and then he laughed and said, that he still didn't want grandkids," Nemo blushed even brighter and said, "Yeah well that's Englehorn for you."

"Yeah," Jimmy said nervously as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Although, I do see where he's coming from. You are a little to horny Jimmy," Nemo said with a laugh. Jimmy's head snapped in her direction and said, "So are you. You didn't stop me at all last night." Nemo blushed an even deeper red. "See! What did I tell you," Jimmy said smiling.

Then everything went quiet again until Jimmy said, "You know we uh could...I mean if you wanted to." It was Nemo's turn to snap her head toward him, "Jimmy I would never do anything like that until I'm married."

Jimmy stood his ground and didn't even flinch as he said, "Well then marry me." Nemo stopped dead in her tracks as she was beginning to get up. She turned and looked at Jimmy and then slowly walked out without even giving an answer. Jimmy looked down at the floor and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Why am I so stupid," he said into the silence.

After another moment however he got up and threw on his shirt and went to do his duties all the while unknowing that Carl had overheard the whole conversation and was coming up with his own plan.

* * *

**Okay I know, really short, but hey you gotta love that ending people. Bet it blew your mind huh? I thought it would, but hey Jimmy's young and he doesn't understand yet, and Nemo come on what would you do if someone said that to you and you just admitted you loved them. Anyway I hoped you liked it and there will be more to come.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**_NO FLAMES_**


	12. The Game

_**+The Game+**_

The whole next day whenever Jimmy would walk in the room she would walk out, or when he'd corner her she'd say she had something else to do when he knew she didn't. Jimmy knew he had to stop trailing her and do his job, but he just couldn't. He hated how Nemo was so uneasy around him.

Jimmy headed on up to captain to help him with whatever needed done. Since Hayes death, he had taken over his job. The other crewmembers didn't like the fact that he had been chosen instead of them, but they did understand partly. Hayes had been around the boy more, and he had learned as much as he could from Hayes while he had been alive. So it was only practical that he get the job.

When he reached the captain's room he found the captain talking to Nemo quietly in hushed tones. Jimmy's heart literally stopped. This wasn't good, and he knew it. What if she told Englehorn what he had said, and how would he react?

As soon as Nemo noticed Jimmy she turned to Englehorn, said her goodbyes and left. It was quiet a moment before Englehorn spoke, " She told me about everything Jimmy." Jimmy's heart sunk, he was in for it now.

"I want to know, what possessed you to ask her something like that," Englehorn said laying down a few papers on his workbench.

"Well..." he began but Englehorn stopped him again.

"You could have at least told me first that you had something like that in mind...I would have given you tips," Jimmy felt his jaw drop as the captain handed the wheel to some other crewmember.

"Follow me, I want to show you something," Englehorn insisted. Jimmy followed him into the back room where Englehorn began searching for something in a drawer of the desk.

"Here it is," Englehorn said as he pulled out a small box. "Jimmy let me tell you a story. A long time ago, when I wasn't much older than you are now, I found someone I really liked. I told my mom that I wanted to marry the girl and she gave this to me," Englehorn handed the box to Jimmy who opened it to find a beautiful blue sapphire ring inside, "she told me that I could have her ring to give that girl." Jimmy looked up at him slowly as he tried to find a way to say the words right, but came up with none and just blurted out, "What happened."

"She turned me down flat, told me that we weren't ready yet. I asked a few more years later and she said yes. We were married two years until she came down with a fever. She died in her sleep two weeks after she got the fever." Jimmy felt bad for him, he'd never knew Englehorn had been married, let alone lost his wife that horrible way.

"Anyway Jimmy what I've learned from my experience is that if you want to do it then do it now, and if something good is thrown to you then you shouldn't turn it down. You should grab it before you lose it," Jimmy finally got what he was saying and said, "So you talked to Nemo."

"Yeah I told her the same story. Now try and ask her, but I suggest you do it somewhere romantic, and during a good moment," Englehorn said with a laugh, "Because after an awkward moment like you two had isn't enough, and it can confuse a person."

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. You want me to marry Nemo? Nemo your niece!" Jimmy replied amazed. He felt as though someone had just told him he won a million bucks, which of course wouldn't measure up to this, but still.

"Wouldn't want her with any other guy Jimmy. I trust her with you because I've known you for a long time. You'll treat her right, I know it," Englehorn replied patting his back. Jimmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Englehorn was giving him permission to marry his niece! What was Englehorn smoking, or better yet how many times had he hit his head.

"Oh and keep the ring, I was going to pass it on down to Nemo anyway, but I think this is a better way to do it," Englehorn said winking as he walked out. Jimmy just stared at the ring as if he'd just been shot. Jimmy slowly made his way out of the room and down the steps. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Jack coming his way.

"Jimmy," Jack said scaring Jimmy out of his mind.

"Yeah," Jimmy asked.

"It's Ann and Nemo, they're talking about you. Did you actually try and propose to Nemo," Jack asked astonished with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah, why," Jimmy asked warily. Jack smiled and then laughed as he slapped Jimmy on the back, "About time. I've seen you having goo goo eyes all over her ever since she got on this ship."

"Thanks," Jimmy replied.

"I'm going to help you out here with the proposing thing again though. The crew and I are going to have a little party for Carl who wants to celebrate his capture of Kong. I know it's not a good thing for Nemo and Ann, but you could make it a little more lively by proposing then," Jack said as he pulled him over into a corner as crewmembers were trying to eavesdrop.

"You'd actually do that, for me," Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Why not, you're the reason why Ann's been a little happier lately," Jimmy darted his eyes toward Jack and said, "She told you!"

"Yeah, don't worry though. I'm not going to tell anyone," Jack said making Jimmy sigh in relief.

"Listen just dress your best this Friday, and Ann and I will make sure we can get Nemo to come out of her cabin alright," Jack said. Jimmy smiled and said, "Thanks this is a relief off of my head." Jack nodded and smiled as he then said, "I know how you feel." Jimmy waved goodbye as he headed toward his room to catch some sleep that Englehorn had spared him, not noticing Carl not to far off with a smirk on his face.

Nemo was in the kitchen cooking for the crew, humming to herself, trying to keep her thoughts off of Jimmy, when suddenly Carl walked on it. "Morning my dear, and how are you this fine morning," Carl asked as he fixed himself a pot of coffee. Nemo scowled, she was still not over the fact of what he had done, and she still hated him.

"I'm fine," she replied with her coldest tone, which made Carl start to rethink his plans.

"You know if you want to, I'll let you see Kong today," Carl replied as he sat down at the table. Nemo's eyes flashed up at him for a second with a look of amazement and then suddenly they thinned out again, and a glare sat in its place.

"What's the catch," Nemo asked as she crushed a walnut to add to the porridge.

"Other than spending a day with me, there is none. I'm quite lonely and I'd enjoy some company. You know, company that doesn't involve men talk. Pleasantries if you know what I mean," Carl implied as he took a sip of his coffee as he read over some papers.

"Ask Ann. I'm sure she'd rather do that more than I would. I have a job to do today," Nemo answered as she stirred the pot lazily.

"I have and she rudely turned me down. I was hoping that maybe you had some more decency and plus I thought you might want to see Kong, as an added bonus," Carl stated quickly. Nemo looked down at the mess in the pot and sighed. She had been wondering how Kong had been doing and it would be better if she could see him longer than she had that night. She really had no other choice than to say yes to Carl, as much as she hated it.

"Fine, but only after I'm done with my chores, and I swear if there's a trick up your sleeve, I won't hesitate to shoot it off," Nemo said pointing down to her boot where now a small pistol sat. She had became very paranoid after the incident on the island and had decided that maybe keeping a weapon close by would be a good idea.

"Alright then. I'll meet you here at I suppose…1:00," Carl said standing up and putting his empty cup in the sink and then heading out of the kitchen. Nemo glared at him the whole way and once he was fully out of sight she took the knife by her side and threw it down on one of the oranges splitting it into pieces. _'If only that had been his head,'_ Nemo laughed to herself at her thought. She needed to get back to land soon or she might finally lose her mind on this ship.

Nemo went about her business the rest of the day as she fed the passengers that dragged their pathetic excuses for arses into her kitchen for some food. She didn't hate them, but she did hate what they had done. It was only natural for her to hate them. As Nemo was pouring some soup into a pot for the captain she felt a hand circle around her waist and someone's breath tickle her ear as it whispered, "I'm sorry. Can we stop acting like this please? I miss you." Nemo stiffened as she realized who had spoken. She whirled her head around to see Jimmy with a puppy dog look plastered on his face. Just the look of it couldn't keep Nemo's heart from melting. She let her face grow into a smile and say, "Yes, I suppose we could. There's nothing to be sorry about anyway Jimmy. It was just something awkward you said, that both of us didn't feel comfortable with. Like I said, there is no forgiveness, because there was no mistake." Jimmy's face lightened up at her words and he took her into a strong hug and a passionate kiss right in front of the crewmembers whom had begun wolf whistling and hollering all kinds of stupid little comments.

Nemo pulled away and went back to her cooking while Jimmy continued to cling to her. As she poured the soup, she let Jimmy's hands wrap around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder as he whispered about his day into her ear and she would nod or mumble after a few seconds or so. This was what she found comfortable. This is the kind of happiness she wished could never end. This is what she found in Jimmy that she liked. He knew how to make little things count or make them just perfect.

However things didn't last long because in the real world there were distractions. Carl came bouncing in with a smile, which completely disappeared when he noticed Jimmy and Nemo in the corner practically cuddling. He grimaced and then slowly approached them.

"Are you ready my dear," Carl asked completely ignoring Jimmy's scowl at his rudeness to interrupt their peaceful moment together.

"Just about," Nemo replied, putting her cold face back on.

"Well hurry up then. I've made sure to keep Kong half awake so that he'll be aware of your presence. I can't let him stay like that for long though or he'll tear up the boat that we stand on," Nemo nodded as she remembered the night she and Ann had gone to see him. He had been partly drugged as well. She hoped that he wouldn't be as bad as he had been before.

"Where are you going," Jimmy asked as Nemo untied his hands from her waist slowly enjoying the feeling of his rough calloused hands on hers.

"To spend a day with Carl. He asked nicely and so I agreed," Nemo replied as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You will come and see me afterwards though won't you," Jimmy asked reluctant to let her go with the guy who seemed to be trying to compete for her.

"Of course," Nemo smiled as Carl hooked arms with her and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Oi looks like Jimmy 'ere gots some competition," one of the crewmembers laughed, making Jimmy grimace.

"Yep, if I was you Jimmy, I'd keep an eye on that old goon. I've heard around the ship from others like Bruce, that he seems to have a thing for Nemo," another crewmember said as he stuck a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Jimmy shook his head and said, "I have nothing to worry about. Nemo knows how to take care of herself, and she'd never do that to me."

"Yeah she might, and then again she might not lad. Women are very fickle creatures. If someone offers them something better than they have they tend to take them up on that offer. Like for example, what if Mr. Denham promises Nemo Kong, as long as she agrees to…well you know," another crewmember asked. Jimmy looked down. He knew Nemo would never do such a thing, but then again this was Kong they were talking about. She loved Kong with all of her heart and she'd do anything to protect him.

"See what we mean lad. You never know. Nemo loves that ole' beast too much to let him suffer. You best keep an eye on Mr. Denham," the crewmember finished as he got up and put his plate in the sink and strode over to Jimmy and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just keep an eye on her lad and make sure the ole' rat doesn't try something." With those final words the guy left and the rest followed him. As much as Jimmy didn't want to believe him he still had that nagging feeling all the same.

Nemo smiled as the wind whipped through her hair as Carl went on and on about what he was going to do about Kong's welfare after they docked in New York. She was interested in Kong, but not in the fact that he was going to be in captivity, so of course she was attempting to ignore Carl the best she could. Right as she was about to completely tune him out all together he said her name.

"You know Nemo you could always stay and help us with Kong. I mean it won't be easy for us to keep him calm, but maybe with you there he wont be so disobedient. Plus your story would make a great intro into the story. I mean a girl shipwrecked and raised by this creature and then thrown off the island into the raging waters below to only be saved by the very crew who took you back the beast. It would be one amazing story," Carl said with a smile.

"Yes, it would, but it's not a story that I see myself telling or wanting to tell for that matter," Nemo said snappishly. She didn't mean to, but her life was private. It was worse enough Carl had Kong, now he wanted her to. Maybe she had been better off to stay on the island with Kong instead of returning.

"Plus I was hoping for maybe a date from you. You know a night out on the town, just the two of us. Show you what life is all about," Carl said seductively, but not even coming close to making Nemo melt. Infact she was just the opposite. She felt like she was going to throw up at his attempt.

"I'm with Jimmy, Mr. Denham, and besides I know what life is like and it's not all fun and games like you perceive it to be," Nemo said angrily up at him.

"What do you see in that boy? He can never give you a future. At least I have the money…"

"You are forgetting that money doesn't buy everything Mr. Denham and that includes me. I'm not easily taken by the thought of it. I only choose people for who they are inside, and so far from what I've seen from you, you are not the best person. Under every man's facade lies their true colors and yours happens to be a monster, Jimmy's happens to be the prince. See my view," Nemo finished as she turned flipping her hair in his face as she trotted down the deck. Carl growled under his breath and followed her.

"Well give me time to change. I know I can," Carl pleaded. Nemo laughed and said, "A leopard can not change its spots, and you are the leopard and your spots are what you have done and probably are going to do." Carl shook his head and said, "Well some people change."

"Yes Mr. Denham, _some_ people change, but those some are not you," Nemo implied. Carl seeing that this conversation was going nowhere changed the subject.

"If you like we can go see Kong now," Nemo looked at him closely before nodding and heading down the steps to the basement where Kong laid chained up. She frowned at his current state for she had to turn her head so that he could not see her shame. It had been partly her fault that he had ended up like this, and now she could only blame herself.

"He's very much awake, so feel free to talk to him," Carl insisted standing far away from him, so that Kong would not get spooked. Nemo walked up next to him and laid a hand on his face. Kong only stared through her it seemed like. Either he had given up, or he was drugged. She chose the path that let her hurt less. He must have been drugged.

"Kong I'm here," Nemo said in her native language. Kong blinked, but did not move. He didn't even make a movement to pull her closer to him. Nemo blinked back tears as they threatened to spill.

"I'm so sorry Kong. If I could have saved you I would have," Nemo said getting much closer to him, but still he did not move. She turned angrily to Carl and spoke out in English, "What have you done to him?"

"Just gave him something so he was numb. He won't be able to harm you or me this way," Carl replied. Nemo glared at him as he approached her calmly and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"See just the mere sight of you calms him more than the stuff we give him. Please Nemo come and help me with him after we end our journey," Carl asked slowly.

"No, I'd never do it. I'd be betraying my morals by doing that," Nemo spit out. She felt his hand tighten around her shoulder. She tried to jerk it away, but found that he caught her wrists in his hands.

"Let me go," Nemo yelled. She noticed Kong try and move, but the drugs were so strong that he could not.

"Not until you agree," Carl insisted crazily.

"NO! NOW LET ME GO," Nemo screamed again, making Kong at least flinch. She flew into the wall as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Now it's time to show you exactly who is the boss Miss Englehorn," Carl said as his lips crashed into hers feverishly. Nemo kept trying to turn her head, but one of his hands left her wrists to hold her chine in place. Nemo tried kicking him, but he only stepped on her feet so that she couldn't move. She tried screaming, but it was muffled by Carl's lips upon hers. Nemo felt tears pool into her eyes, and slowly fall down her cheeks. She tried squirming to maybe at least loosen his grip, but it was to no avail. She was trapped like Kong was by the drug they had given him.

Jimmy was doing his daily rounds when suddenly he heard screaming. At first he thought it was Ann and Jack not to far off playing around, but the more he listened the more it seemed to not sound like Ann. Just as he thought he knew who it was a crewmember came around the corner screaming for Jimmy.

"JIMMY NEMO NEEDS YOUR HELP," the crewmember cried frantically.

"What's wrong," Jimmy asked as his nerves were now shot to hell.

"It's Mr. Denham, he's trying to rape the poor girl," the crewmember said pulling on his shirt, but not needing to as Jimmy let it finally sink in. Jimmy took off like a bottle rocket to the cargo hold. When he got there he found Nemo struggling under Mr. Denham as he tried to rip her clothes off. Kong was not to far off moaning as if he wanted to do something. Jimmy could easily tell he was drugged. Jimmy and the other crewmember slammed into Carl and started to beat him senseless. A few more crewmembers showed up right behind them and began to help, while others checked on Nemo. Ann and Jack came running to her side as well. Ann immediately rushed her out of there and to her room. Jack however stayed and landed a well deserved punch right into Carl's face.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Jimmy cried as some of the other crewmembers now tried to pull him off of Carl. Carl once freed stood up and just laughed.

"Now I know what you see in her son. Such a great body and tasty lips, and I just couldn't help myself," Carl laughed as blood dripped from his lip and his nose. As Jimmy was trying to break free of his holders, Englehorn decided it was his time to make himself known. He trotted right up to Carl and said, "That was my nice Mr. Denham." He looked astonished and just looked down at the ground as his fist curled up, "And no one touches her without getting away with it." With those final words said, Carl didn't have time to block the punch that landed right smack dab in his face. Carl passed out from the mere impact making Englehorn laugh.

"That outta teach ya, Mr. Denham," Englehorn walked away from the unconscious Carl and looked at his crew members and said, "Get him outta here and into his room. Lock the door to. I don't want another incident like just now. As for you Jimmy, come with me. We're going to check on Nemo." Jack had to lead Jimmy out of the room as he kept trying to go back and kill Carl.

Once they reached Nemo's room however, Jimmy settled down and was the first to burst through the door demanding where Nemo was. Ann was holding Nemo tightly as if she was her mother and Nemo was a child again. Nemo's clothes were dirty and torn and her cheeks were tear stained and smudged. Her hair was a complete mess with god knows what in it.

As Jimmy approached Jack held him back and said, "Right now the best we can do for her is run her a bath. Come on." Jack pulled Jimmy into the bathroom and they started the water for her, and a few minutes later, Ann led her in and shooed the boys out. Jimmy, Jack, and Englehorn waited as Ann helped Nemo clean herself up. Once they were down Nemo walked out of the bathroom in one of Ann's nice nightgowns. Ann helped her to sit on the bed and immediately Jimmy was by her side and holding her in his arms.

Nemo no longer cried out loud, but she did seem frantic as she held Jimmy tightly beside her. "Are you going to alright Nemo," Englehorn asked as he sat on Nemo's other side and patted her shoulder and rubbed it trying to soothe her. Nemo just shook her head and held onto Jimmy more tightly. Englehorn just took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll take Nemo's room tonight Jimmy. You two can stay here," Ann said quietly as Jack led her out the door. Pretty soon Nemo just cried herself to sleep. Jimmy pulled the covers up and over them and laid her down gently. He wrapped his arms around her tightly afraid to let her go now. He kissed her forehead gently before saying, "I won't ever let it happen again. I promise. I'll kill him if I have to." With those finally words said he let himself slip into sleep.

* * *

**Okay I had to work really hard on this chapter so I really hope you liked it. This was not my original intention for this chapter and from here on out I'm going to just rewrite it, because the way I had pictured it before just doesn't seem how I like it now. Any way I hope you loved this chapter and I hope you'll read my next as soon as I get it out, which I'll try to get out as soon as I can.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


End file.
